


business with pleasure

by boxofroses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, author is a huihui, junhui is just his regular beautiful self, wonwoo yearns too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/boxofroses
Summary: Wonwoo's business with pleasure comes in the form of his secretary, Wen Junhui.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 68
Kudos: 347





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello, here i am with this super self-indulgent boss-secretary au fic wonhui that i've been wanting to write for sooo long. 
> 
> (and am so whipped for director jeon, whew) 
> 
> i hope nothing is too weird and ooc, as usual, soonie is there as the bestest friend in the world HAHA
> 
> i hope u enjoy reading!!
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated <3

If there was one thing that Wonwoo’s father had taught him on the morning of his first day of his new corporate job, fresh out of business school and unjaded to the ways of the working world, is to never mix business with pleasure. Though it doesn’t hurt to find pleasure in doing business cause that’s how you get _rich_.

Business with pleasure, on the other hand, is just a recipe for plain disaster. But hey, Wonwoo is only human. And humans have feelings—unless you are Wonwoo’s boss who has no problem sending emails to Wonwoo on a Saturday morning to review an expense report. But perseverance, perseverance, and patience. It’s how Wonwoo managed to become an executive director by the age of 32.

Wonwoo’s business with pleasure, comes in the form of his secretary. Wen Junhui. Currently 28 years old. An avid cat lover. Single. The last part he found out from Kwon Soonyoung, another fellow director whose office is just beside Wonwoo’s and has made it his personal goal to diminish their personal boundary one day at a time until it became non-existent. Eight years of working with the guy, he thinks Soonyoung has really succeeded cause he’s always _there_ whenever Wonwoo returns from a meeting, sitting on Wonwoo’s chair with his feet up on Wonwoo’s mahogany desk munching on some snack that Junhui is too nice to refuse him of.

How Soonyoung found out that Junhui was recently single and is currently living in an officetel 20 minutes away from work with a ragdoll pet cat named Xue and loves spicy food and watching romantic comedies on the weekends? He doesn’t know.

Simply put, Wen Junhui is beautiful. Diligent. Cheerful. Adorable. A shining light in Wonwoo’s gloomy days. It was cheesy, he knows. But Junhui really was like a bright sun in their dull corporate office where everything just constantly felt like a shade of grey. And Wonwoo may or may not also want to bend him over his desk and take him raw. He mentally splashes himself with a cold bucket of water whenever his mind wanders off at the thought.

Junhui was introduced to Wonwoo for the first time three years ago. Wonwoo had officially been promoted as an executive director and the company finally felt like Wonwoo was deserving of a secretary to manage all of his administrative work that he’d be too busy to take care of himself. Soonyoung had also been promoted around the same time he did, getting a sweet little secretary himself named Lee Chan who matches Soonyoung’s fiery passion and enables his antics.

Wonwoo had expected to be assigned a calm, reserved and hard-working secretary—one that was kind and patient enough to deal with Wonwoo’s shitshow of a workload and not want to quit one month into the job. And to be fair, he _did_ get said calm, reserved and hard-working secretary in the end, just that he didn’t expect the packaging to come in a drop-dead gorgeous six-foot-tall legs-for-days supermodel with the sweetest smile and cat-like eyes that beam like the twinkling stars in the starry night sky. Wonwoo was fucked since that day.

And he still is, even three years later.

And even worse, it _didn’t_ get any better throughout the years.

The thing about being an executive director, is that Wonwoo practically lives at his office. Which means that Junhui also lives at the office because he doesn’t go home unless Wonwoo goes home and is sure that there’s no more work left to do for the day. Which is sweet in its sense, if Wonwoo didn’t want to pull Junhui down on to his lap and kiss him senseless whenever the younger comes over to bring a new set of documents and emails for him to go over.

Late nights at the office alone with Junhui was never good for his sanity.

It’s 6:30 PM, Junhui still sits at his desk across of Wonwoo’s office humming a tune all too cheerfully for someone who’s about to enter yet another 15 hour work day. He feels sorry for the guy, losing his social life because he technically has to babysit Wonwoo.

“Dude, I’m heading back,” Soonyoung bids him farewell as he stands in front of his office door, coat already on and briefcase in hand. “See ya tomorrow.”

“See you,” Wonwoo answers briefly, still sifting through the stack of documents in his hands.

“See you tomorrow too, Junhui,” he hears Soonyoung say to his secretary and Junhui all too sweetly replies with a faint ‘see you tomorrow, Director Kwon. Drive safely’ accompanied with a smile.

He wonders if Soonyoung has ever had these kinds of thoughts about Junhui, but it’s highly unlikely since Soonyoung is married and he’s met Soonyoung’s husband before. Wonwoo hardly believing that Soonyoung is so disgustingly clingy to his husband—Jihoon. And if he recalls correctly, Soonyoung and Jihoon are currently preparing to adopt a child. So it’s _certain_ that Soonyoung would never have had such thoughts about Junhui. Unlike Wonwoo who’s perpetually aroused and the last time he actually went on a date was well over five years ago.

Business with pleasure and pleasure with business. There’s a fine line that he so badly doesn’t want to cross.

But he can’t help it, watching Junhui, feeling _perverted_ and disgusting. _Focus Wonwoo_ , he calms himself down. _Stop thinking about how good Junhui’s ass looks in those pants_.

“Director Jeon?” he’s knocked out of his train of thoughts when he hears Junhui’s voice calling for him.

“Yes, Junhui,” he coughs, clearing his throat and sitting up straight in his seat. “What is it?”

“Your conference call with the investors,” he says. “They’re already in the group call waiting for you to join.”

“Right,” Wonwoo says, panicking a little. He quickly glances at the clock on his desktop and curses. Shit, he’s late, and all because he was busy thinking about Junhui and doing unspeakable things to him in his office room. “Thanks Junhui, you can go back to your desk now.”

Junhui smiles as he’s dismissed, skipping over back to his seat. Wonwoo exhales as he opens up the conference call and refocuses himself back into working mode. “My apologies for being late,” Wonwoo starts as he speaks into the call, his voice back to his professional business tone.

From the corner of his eye, he sees something that makes his breath hitch. Junhui, dropping a pen onto the floor, and bending over pick it up and giving Wonwoo a perfect view of his perfect ass.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

\--

“I’m going to die if I keep working here,” Wonwoo sighs into his bite of grilled chicken breast and salad. Soonyoung, who’s busy munching on a forkful of instant ramen in the seat in front of him, looks up and further looks at him confusedly.

“You alright?” he asks back, a little muffled since he’s still mid-chew of his lunch which Wonwoo would usually find disgusting but ignores since he’s grown used to Soonyoung and all of his habits.

“Hypothetically,” he ensues. “How fucked would I be if made a move on a co-worker?”

Soonyoung coughs trying to swallow his food.

“Hypothetically?” he winces after taking a sip of his water. “Very fucked. HR hates it.”

“How do you know HR hates it?” Wonwoo asks again.

Soonyoung only shrugs. “I don’t know man, like, it _isn’t_ illegal but I know like HR doesn’t like it. Something to do with additional paperwork or something.”

He nods, accepting the answer. Maybe he’ll go over the company handbook once he’s gotten some downtime just to make sure himself (which is probably _never_ cause Wonwoo is always at work). Cause he’d rather not play his chances of employment on Soonyoung’s maybes and ‘I don’t know man’. He doesn’t even know why he’s asking him this—as if Wonwoo would ever make a move. Would he?

“Why? Do you have a thing for someone here or something?” This time, it’s Wonwoo who chokes on his food.

He knows Soonyoung is probably just asking him with little to no suspicion at all. In the eight years that he’s been working with him, Wonwoo has never once expressed any sort of romantic nor sexual interest in anyone to him—nor has Soonyoung ever seen Wonwoo use a significant other as an excuse to get out of work outings. 

“N-no, not me,” he tries to cover himself. “Just some kids in my department I’m pretty sure are getting together. Or are already dating even.”

“Is it that tall Mingyu kid and Xu Minghao, from the creative team?” Soonyoung asks as if Wonwoo would know. “I see them together all the time down at the café.”

Wonwoo doesn’t even know who the hell those two are.

“Yeah those two,” he lies. “I mean, as Mingyu’s superior and all I think I should give him a tip or two if he ever wanted to date within the company.”

Soonyoung claps, though he doesn’t know if it's genuine or sarcasm. “Jeon Wonwoo, the ever so kind and compassionate boss.”

There’s a knock on his office door that interrupts their conversation, both men turning towards the figure that’s currently standing in the middle of the doorway.

“Director Jeon, I’m heading down to the café,” Junhui, already clad in his winter-coat over his dress shirt and tie, pokes his head into his room. “Is there anything that you want me to get for you while I’m there?”

Wonwoo panics, his brain trying to remember what exactly the café had and what he usually ordered as well. Damn, how Junhui appearing into his office never got easier on him and his concentration.

“Oh, can you get me an iced latte, Jun-ah?” Soonyoung says in favour of Wonwoo, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

Junhui nods. “And what about you, Director Jeon?”

“Um,” Wonwoo stutters. “Cake?”

“Cake?” Junhui is also just as taken aback as Wonwoo is. Wonwoo doesn’t fucking eat cake. Why did he say cake? Stupid. “Any kind specifically?”

“Chocolate,” he says on a whim, literally just anything that comes to mind. “Chocolate cake. I want chocolate cake.”

“Okay, one iced latte for Director Kwon and one chocolate cake for you,” Junhui repeats the order before skipping over to the elevator—humming a tune of a song that Wonwoo knows the younger listens to a lot.

“That secretary of yours is such a sweetheart,” Soonyoung comments while downing the last bit of his instant noodle soup, the two of them watching Junhui through the glass wall of Wonwoo’s office. “Can you believe he’s single?”

“A lot of unbelievable people are single, Soonyoung, you’ve just been married for the last ten years of your life,” Wonwoo comments, taking another spoonful of his food.

“I know that,” he pouts. “But seriously, Junhui, he’s smart, nice, not to mention ridiculously handsome too,” Soonyoung wolf-whistles. “Do you think we should set him up with someone? Oh! I heard Seungcheol hyung is still single and he did once say that Junhui was cute.”

“He did?” Wonwoo perks up at the mention that one of the other directors also found Junhui appealing. There’s a weird feeling that sparks in him the more he processes the information. “When did he say that?”

“I think last week? When he came to give me some documents,” Soonyoung replies, still innocent and unaware of the change of tone in Wonwoo’s voice. “He asked me if Junhui was seeing anyone. I don’t know why he asked me when his secretary is closer to Junhui than I am.”

“And about the cute part?”

Soonyoung hums, knitting his brow together trying to recall the event. “Nothing out of the ordinary. I mean Junhui _is_ cute like do you see the cute cat drawings he does on the post-it notes?” he says while picking up an example from the top off the pile of printed out emails Junhui always prepares for Wonwoo to go through first thing in the morning.

“He likes cats,” Wonwoo counters. “Doesn’t mean anything special.”

“It’s still cute nonetheless,” Soonyoung says, returning the post it note. “So are we doing this? Setting up Junhui with Seungcheol hyung? I think he’d be perfect for Junhui too.”

He shrugs, turning his seat around to face out of the window overlooking the city skyline. “Count me out. I have better things to do than trying to get my secretary a date which I’m sure he’s capable of getting one himself,” he says with a little stiffness in his voice. “Also, if Junhui starts dating and his work performance goes down, I’m blaming it all on you.”

Soonyoung only scoffs. “There’s the Jeon Wonwoo I know.”

\--

Wonwoo stares at the chocolate cake on the edge of his desk with regret and also, a tiny bit of jealousy—courtesy of stupid Soonyoung and his stupid mouth producing stupid words. He doesn’t know whether Soonyoung was actually serious or not on trying to set Junhui up with Seungcheol.

Junhui is nowhere to be seen at his desk. It’s already been 20 minutes since Soonyoung called the guy into his office for a ‘talk’ and now he’s actually starting to believe that he’s moving immediately on the scoring Junhui some dick agenda. Every passing second feeling like an absolute drag to Wonwoo the more he stares at Junhui’s empty chair. Okay, not dick, but at least a date.

Truth be told, Wonwoo has nothing professionally against Seungcheol. During all of the times that Wonwoo has partnered up with the older man on projects and business trips abroad, Seungcheol was nothing but a fun, hard-working, and loyal. But personally, it’s a whole different story now that Wonwoo has discovered _this_.

Looking from a single man’s point of view, Seungcheol was perfect. Kind, patient, a little goofy, works out and has a nice body, though he was a dog-lover which could potentially clash with Junhui’s preference for cats, but overall, Seungcheol was perfect. Literally, any person would die to have Seungcheol as a boyfriend. Not to mention, Seungcheol was loaded too. Not like it’ll probably matter to Junhui but he doubts the younger would be opposed to having a rich, caring, older boyfriend.

This train of thought only served to make Wonwoo feel like he’s being set on fire.

Should he ask out Junhui? No, that’s probably a bad idea, Wonwoo shakes his head as he deliberates by himself, ignoring all of the pings of incoming emails.

When he had asked Soonyoung the question about making a move on a co-worker, Wonwoo hadn’t specified exactly in what way the move making would be. Is it in a context of asking a co-worker out for dinner together in a personal setting? Or is it in the context of wanting to tie a co-worker slash secretary’s hands behind his back with his tie and fucking him against huge glass windows ‘til he cries and fogs up the surface?

Wonwoo’s cock twitches at the thought of the latter but it soon dies off when he remembers that if Soonyoung’s plan goes through, it’d be Seungcheol fucking Junhui against huge glass windows and not him.

 _For God’s sake_ , Wonwoo laments as he focuses back onto his screen and furiously clicks open the rows of emails, he’s had confusing feelings for the guy for the past three years and yet he still doesn’t know how to properly address them.

In an ideal world, Wonwoo would have gotten over these feelings within the first week of constantly reminding himself that Junhui was his secretary and that he was his boss and therefore any relationship between them could never _ever_ happen. Ideally. That would be the scenario that Wonwoo would like to have played out.

But life doesn’t go according to Wonwoo’s wishes and desires sometimes and he wishes he could blame all of this on Junhui. Junhui and his pretty face that makes it just a little bearable for Wonwoo to come into work. Junhui and his messy handwriting that Wonwoo had to take a little time getting used to but gave him an excuse to hover around Junhui’s desk as they both try to decipher the note together. Junhui and his little cat drawings on the memos that he gives Wonwoo on his meeting notes. Junhui who is sweet like the chocolate cake he bought for Wonwoo cause he always makes sure to ask Wonwoo if he wanted anything from the café whenever he went down.

He angrily grabs for the fork and takes a huge chunk of the cake and shoves it into his mouth.

It’s sweet, just as he expected. Rich and creamy as well. Wonwoo wasn’t one for sweet food, unlike Junhui who he knows stashes dozens of snacks in his desk drawer which Soonyoung mooches off of.

Junhui returns from Soonyoung’s office with a smile on his face. There’s still the sound of chattering coming from Soonyoung’s room, followed by a laugh, and it sounded like it was him and Chan conversing boisterously in there as per usual.

He wants to know what happened.

But he knows he would never hear the end of it from Soonyoung if he found out that Wonwoo was prying after specifically saying that he has no interest whatsoever in trying to help Junhui score a date. So he downs the cake quickly and tries to find an excuse for Junhui to come into his office—printing out the partnership agreement that he was reviewing.

“Junhui,” he calls.

Junhui scurries from his desk and heads over into Wonwoo’s room immediately. “Yes Director?”

“Give this contract to the legal team,” he says while handing over the set of documents into Junhui’s hand. “Tell them that I already went over the terms and conditions and I highlighted the parts that I want changed.”

“Yes Director,” Junhui says obediently. “Is there anything else that you need me to do?”

“No that should be all,” Wonwoo replies. “Also, I haven’t thanked you for the cake today so thank you, Junhui,” he smiles at the younger. “It was really nice.”

Junhui returns his smile with an even brighter one and it makes Wonwoo’s heart melt maybe just a little if it weren’t for how ridiculously hot Junhui looked in his tight dress shirt. “I’m glad you liked it!” he says a little overenthusiastically before turning around to head out of his office.

The perfect view of Junhui’s long long legs strutting out of his office wasn’t helping him in the slightest with his already messed up feelings.

\--

He knew Soonyoung was quick but he never knew that Soonyoung was _this_ quick—eyeing from his desk as he watches Seungcheol, Soonyoung, and Junhui converse by Junhui’s desk. He’s learnt on multiple counts over the years to never underestimate the guy.

He can tell from the look on Seungcheol’s face that he’s totally into Junhui, shy blushes here and there whenever Junhui lets out a laugh at Soonyoung’s joke.He has half a mind to go over there and give Junhui work so they would disperse. He also has half a mind to go over there and show Seungcheol that Junhui is off limits. But Junhui wasn’t his. Junhui wasn’t _anyone’s_. Well, in a professional sense, Junhui _is_ his since he is his secretary after all but still. Junhui is very much his own person. But something about the blush on the high of Seungcheol’s cheek matched with Junhui’s crinkled eyes as he smiles from ear to ear sparks something in him.

He’s glaring so hard at Seungcheol and Junhui that he doesn’t notice Soonyoung breaking away from the trio and walking into his office.

“Did your prescription get worse or something?” he comments, taking a seat on one of the empty chairs in front of Wonwoo’s desk. “You’re squinting so hard.”

“I’m not squinting,” he defends himself, clearing his throat and straightening out his back. “I was just trying to rest my eyes a little.”

“Sure, sure,” replies Soonyoung.

From the corner of his eye, he watches Seungcheol wave Junhui a little good bye before he also enters Wonwoo’s office.

“Director Choi,” Wonwoo greets as Seungcheol takes the empty seat beside Soonyoung.

“Please, you’re always so formal with me,” Seungcheol laughs, crossing his leg over the other and leaning back into the cushioning of the chair.

Wonwoo watches Seungcheol run his fingers through his hair, revealing nothing but sharp, chiselled features as his hair is pushed back with pretty, long eyelashes to match his deep set eyes and full lips. Fuck this man is good looking, Wonwoo curses inside his head. Even eyeing the way Seungcheol’s tailored suit wraps around his muscles. And Soonyoung beside him only grins, bouncing in his seat a little.

“So, Junhui,” Soonyoung teases. “Cute isn’t he? It was mine and Wonwoo’s idea to set you up with him!”

 _Mine and Wonwoo’s_ , Wonwoo glares at Soonyoung who doesn’t pay attention to the foul expression currently plastered all over his face. _It was your stupid idea and your stupid idea only_.

The shy blush returns once again.

“Seriously?” Seungcheol asks, a little in disbelief but was still in a pleasant tone. “Well, Junhui is gorgeous and nice and all but I don’t want to impose, asking him out so soon.”

“Come on now hyung! Just ask him out,” Soonyoung still insists. “He’ll say yes, trust me! Just dinner, no harm no foul.”

“You really think Junhui’ll say yes to having dinner with me?” Seungcheol asks again. “It’s been a while since I dated but I could try.”

“Trust me. Oh! And Junhui loves hotpot,” Soonyoung adds. “Take him out to a hotpot date.”

Wonwoo’s intercom rings and the voice of Seungcheol’s secretary, Hansol, comes in through the speakers.

“ _Director Jeon_?” Hansol from the other end of the line says. “ _Is Director Choi there?_ ”

“Yes Hansol-ah, what is it?” Seungcheol replies.

“ _The President Commissioner is looking for you,_ ” Hansol says again. “ _Says it’s urgent_.”

“Alright, I’ll be down right away,” he says one more time before his secretary ends the call.

“Why’s the President Commissioner looking for you, hyung?” Soonyoung asks as Seungcheol gets up from his seat. “Are we having a board meeting soon?”

“Seems like it,” Seungcheol says back. “Well, I gotta go so, I’ll see you two around.”

“See ya hyung,” Soonyoung bids his farewell. “And don’t forget to ask Junhui out to dinner!”

Wonwoo also only gives a small wave to the older man who’s making his way out of his office.

He doesn’t miss the way Seungcheol stops a little to say good bye to Junhui as well, the younger only politely smiling back and also giving a tiny wave as Seungcheol disappears into the elevators back down onto his floor.

God, Junhui is precious, Wonwoo cries in his head and watches Junhui get back to typing on his desktop and also fuss over his plant. He smiles a little when he remembers that he and Junhui have matching office plants courtesy to a buy-one-get-one-free deal that Junhui came across months ago. Junhui is the one who also diligently waters his office plant every day without fail—even while Wonwoo was away on business trips for days at a time.

“Don’t you have work to do?” Wonwoo says to Soonyoung who’s still loitering around in his room.

“Already finished all of it,” he replies cheekily, leaning forward onto his elbows on the desk and rests his chin on his hands. “Wasn’t much anyway. Just reviewed a marketing proposal, took some calls, the usual. What are you working on?”

“Just this partnership agreement,” he replies monotonously, aimlessly looking around his desk at the scattered pieces of papers all over it.

“Don’t we have a legal team to do all of that mindless drafting?” Soonyoung asks back.

“We do but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t crosscheck the content before it’s finalized,” he sighs. “Seriously, I have to get back to work.”

“See, this is why you don’t get dates, Wonwoo-ya,” the older of the two scoffs. “All you do is work.”

Wonwoo holds back every fibre of his being to not snark back at Soonyoung but Soonyoung was already getting up from the chair and retreating out. _Well I would go on a date if you didn’t just set up the one guy that I wanted to go out on a date with with another person_ , he curses in his head. But it’s better off for himself and for everyone else if he kept this sentiment to himself.

After all, Seungcheol was going to ask Junhui out. And Seungcheol is probably going to treat him (and fuck him) better than he will anyway.

\--

It’s one of those rare nights that Wonwoo manages to get all of his work done before 8 PM and he does a small victory cheer in his head as he clicks send on the last email sent out for the day.

The floor is empty, with most of the lights already turned off sans for the one in his room and surrounding Junhui’s desk and the elevators. He really doesn’t know how Junhui stands waiting for him to finish up all of his work like that every single day—still so cheerfully tapping a tune against the wooden surface of his desk.

“Junhui,” Wonwoo calls for him. “I’m done with all of my work; you can head back home now.”

He guesses Junhui didn’t hear him, cause he’s still tapping away on his desk as he intently watches something on his screen. Probably an animal video on YouTube, judging from the various of times he’s caught watching Junhui watching it while cooing.

Wonwoo turns off his computer and decides to walk over to Junhui’s desk. The younger still not noticing Wonwoo approaching him, seemingly in his own world.

“Junhui,” Wonwoo calls for him once more, this time already by his desk and he gets a full view of what Junhui was looking at. Turns out, Junhui was _reading_ an article. And even more surprising, it was one of the articles that Wonwoo wrote for his almamater’s journal a few months back.

“Oh, Director,” Junhui says a little surprised as he finally registers Wonwoo’s presence by his desk. “Sorry, I was reading.”

“I didn’t know you were into, you know, that,” Wonwoo awkwardly says. “Um—”

Junhui only smiles at him, even at his awkwardness. “I figured learning something new once in a while doesn’t hurt. Plus, I like your writing, Director. It’s easy to read even though there are some words that I don’t quite understand but, it helps me get better at Korean too.”

“I see,” Wonwoo mumbles while looking away from Junhui’s eyes that are set on him.

“Have you finished all of your work for today?” Junhui asks.

“I have,” replies Wonwoo. “You should head back already, you know,” he gulps. “If you have dinner plans with someone or anything.”

And here he is, doing the one thing that he said so boldly to Soonyoung that he wouldn’t ever do. He’s prying, as stealthily as possible as well. He doesn’t know whether Seungcheol asked Junhui out to dinner right away after their conversation in Wonwoo’s office earlier today, but he’d rather not take his chances like he did with Soonyoung.

It surprises him when Junhui lets out a laugh as if he’s in disbelief.

“No,” Junhui says while laughing. “I assure you I’m a go home straight away and hop into bed immediately kind of guy, Director.”

Right, Wonwoo says to himself. So is he, usually. But there was just something so oddly competitive in him today. Like there was an incentive to win instead of taking things slow and at his own leisurely pace. To be _first_. Chances. They exist to be taken, right?

“Maybe we should change that,” he says on a whim.

Junhui who finally catches what he mutters knits his brows together and questions him back. “Change that? What do you mean?”

“Have dinner with me, Junhui.”

Junhui looks at him with even more confusion on his face than a second ago. He looks around as if implying that Wonwoo could’ve been asking someone else that was also present with them right there in the empty office floor and not him.

“M-me?” he asks, pointing at himself.

Wonwoo only sighs. “Yes, you.”

“But why?” Junhui asks again. Wonwoo doesn’t know how much longer he can keep up this fake bravery.

“Cause,” he takes a deep breath before he could continue his sentence. “You know, boss and secretary bonding. Soonyoung and Chan have meals together all the time.”

He technically wasn’t lying. Soonyoung and Chan really do spend a lot of time together, trying out new delivery food together, recommending each other new movies and songs, the sorts. But Soonyoung is happily married with a kid on the way and he’s pretty sure Chan is in some sort of thruple arrangement with Seungcheol’s secretary Hansol and another guy named Seungkwan who keeps sending the two of them baskets of food to the office. He doesn’t know. Again, Wonwoo _never_ pries.

“I guess they do, now that I think of it,” Junhui hums. “Okay then. Where do you want to go, Director?”

He puts up his hand to stop Junhui and it makes the younger slightly taken aback at the sudden gesture. “Please, no need to call me that outside of office hours.”

“But—”

“Call me by my name. Wonwoo.”

He can see the hesitation in Junhui’s behalf, not even daring once to say Wonwoo’s name in a casual manner since they’re both used to interacting only in a professional sense. But he’s dying to hear his name being called by Junhui. And if he’s being completely honest too, he’s also dying to hear Junhui moaning it in bed as well.

“Wonwoo… hyung,” Junhui manages to squeak out. “Wonwoo-hyung.”

“I guess that’ll do,” he says. “Pack up your things and we’ll go down to the parking lot together, okay?”

“Okay dir—hyung,” replies Junhui. Wonwoo smiles a little too fondly and lets Junhui get to packing up. Now, all he needs to do is think up of a place to take Junhui to.

\--

His Mercedes pulls up at the parking lot of a small Korean barbecue place just 20 minutes away from their office. It’s a place that he remembers Soonyoung and Chan talking about once upon a few weeks ago and the two of them returned the next day gushing about how good and worth-it it all was. So he figures, why not? A barbecue place is just filling enough that they both can get a good meal out of and casual enough too that they can sit down and actually talk.

Though the talking part may or may not actually be giving him a tiny little bit of nervousness cause Wonwoo is trudging on the edges of being excited about learning about Junhui’s life beyond their workplace relationship but also scared of intruding too much. After all, he’s a reserved and private person as well and he wonders if Junhui was ever curious about what his boss was like outside of their day-to-day work routine.

“How’d you know about this place di—hyung?” Junhui stutters, still not used to calling Wonwoo so casually. He also wasn’t really used to actually being with Wonwoo outside of the office, obvious from how he’s sort of keeping his physical distance from the older to not appear as rude.

“Soonyoung and Chan were talking about it a few weeks ago,” he replies as they’re guided to a booth by one of the waitresses. “They kept saying how good this was so I figured, why not? You don’t mind right?” Wonwoo starts to feel a little nervous now with his decision to bring Junhui here. “Or would you have preferred someplace else? Chinese food? I know you say you know a lot of Chinese restaurants in Seoul and—”

This time, it’s Junhui who interrupts him by laughing, nose scrunching cutely and it cuts Wonwoo off mid-word vomit.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Junhui smiles at him. “I don’t mind, hyung. I’ve been craving some barbecue for a while too and it seems great, look,” he adds while showing off the menu to Wonwoo. “No wonder Director Kwon and Channie said this place is a steal.”

 _Wow, Soonyoung and Chan really do their research when finding out new restaurants and promos to go to_ , Wonwoo nods when he sees the menu. He really should listen in on them more often so he and Junhui can also go and try next time.

Next time, he laughs internally at the possibility.

“Do you mind if we order some makgeolli?” Wonwoo asks when the waitress comes over to set the banchan down onto their table. Junhui looks up from where he’s still browsing the selection of meats.

“I thought you don’t really drink?” the younger asks back, head slightly tilted, remembering all of the company dinners and events where Wonwoo will only really have one glass of wine and call it a night.

“I don’t, but once in a while I do,” answers Wonwoo while pushing up his glasses and looking at Junhui. “Plus, it fits the occasion.”

Junhui scoffs. “What? Out to dinner with your secretary?”

He doesn’t miss the questionable look that the waitress throws at the two of them after she’s done. Junhui doesn’t falter like he does, immediately turning slightly embarrassed at the connotation of the younger’s remark.

“Ah, well, true,” he mumbles. “You are my secretary and I am your direct superior but let’s forget all of that for tonight. Tonight, I’m your friend.”

Junhui bursts into laughter this time, almost knocking over one of the glasses off of the table. “Hyung, please, that was so bad. And I’m sorry to say this but, kind of lame too.”

“See,” Wonwoo smiles. “We’re already getting along like friends.”

They order servings of meat probably enough to feed their entire office and Junhui offers to take charge of the grilling out of courtesy of being the younger one and Wonwoo’s incapability to man a grill without threatening to burn the entire joint down. He enjoys watching Junhui cooking for him behind a glass of makgeolli.

“A toast before we start?” Wonwoo proposes, already holding his own glass out. Junhui quickly puts down the barbecue tongs and joins him, their glasses clinking together before downing the liquid down.

“Which one should I try first?” he asks after setting down his glass and eyeing the array of grilled meats on the table.

“This one,” Junhui holds up the plate of pork belly for Wonwoo. “This one is really tasty.”

Junhui wasn’t wrong. The meat immediately melted in his mouth and it was probably one of the best-grilled meats that Wonwoo has ever tasted and he doesn’t mean it simply because Junhui had been the one who cooked it for him. Soonyoung gets an imaginary pat on the back for this.

“Jun-ah,” he calls, mouth still filled with rice and meat. “You need to try it too.”

Wonwoo doesn’t think of it much when he holds a piece of pork belly in between his chopsticks for Junhui. But there’s a blush and hesitation from the younger when he eyes the gesture, shyly leaning forward to take the piece in his mouth. It hit him like a truck when he does realize it though.

“H-how is it?” _fuck_ , Wonwoo curses in his head but externally tries to play it off like it isn’t a big deal. “Good right?”

Junhui covers his mouth with his hand. “It is,” he replies, a little muffled. “I like it.”

“So,” Wonwoo tries to make conversation. “Why were you reading my article earlier?”

“Ah, about that,” Junhui responds, just as flustered as when Wonwoo caught him. “I’ve been thinking of taking a master’s degree. You know? So I can broaden my horizons a little.”

Wonwoo swallows the piece of meat that he was chewing on, definitely surprised by Junhui’s answer. He didn’t know Junhui had such thoughts. Junhui is still young. Well, young-ish at least. And it’d be a good idea for him to pursue a higher education while he still can and has the motivation to. Though it saddens Wonwoo a little at the possibility of not having Junhui as his secretary anymore. After all, Wonwoo was also around Junhui’s age when he finished his own master’s degree.

“That’s good,” he replies. “Do you have an idea on which program at which university that you want to apply for?”

Junhui looks away a little bashful while scratching the back of his head. “I a-actually already applied. Just waiting to hear back from them actually.”

“Oh,” Wonwoo says. “You already applied? But you never asked me for a reference or anything.”

“I know,” Junhui replies. “I kind of, didn’t want you to find out until I got accepted for sure.”

“Ah,” he says again. “So I kind of ruined the surprise for myself didn’t I?” he teases, Junhui still blushing a deep shade of pink, nodding a little.

“I applied at your almamater,” Junhui tells him. “Korea National.”

“Wow,” Wonwoo coos, honestly amazed. “Junhui! Why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve helped you with your application and everything.”

“I didn’t want to trouble you and everything. I got Director Yoon to give me a reference since he’s also an alumnus,” Junhui says. “Also, I may or may not want to disappoint you as well if I don’t get in, you know.”

“They’d be stupid to not accept you,” he says to the younger, folding his arms on top of the table and leans forward. “You’re smart, graduated top of your class at Tsinghua, honestly, when I saw your resume in HR when you first applied I was surprised you applied for an executive director secretarial position instead of as a trainee.”

“Director, you’re being too generous,” Junhui blushes even more.

“I mean it, Junhui,” Wonwoo smiles. “Moving abroad for work experience is a big move. Not everyone has the guts to do that. So don’t worry about anything okay? They’re going to want you there instead of you wanting them.”

The younger man chuckles which sounded like a melody in Wonwoo’s ears. Smart, beautiful, Junhui really had it all Wonwoo thinks as he takes in the sight of Junhui in front of him—a pretty blush on his cheeks from the alcohol, the slight sheen of sweat probably from how hot the grill in front of them are, but still, Junhui was gorgeous.

“Thank you, Director,” Junhui says, placing his hand on top of Wonwoo’s on the table and gives it a gentle squeeze.

He doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol in him doing the job or just the whole atmosphere of this dinner with Junhui, there’s a warmth that blooms in him when he feels Junhui’s hand on top of his and Wonwoo so boldly return the gesture, Junhui’s hand in his, their fingers maybe slightly laced between each other’s.

\--

It was a thirty minute drive to Junhui’s place and along the way, Junhui and Wonwoo got to know each other more and Wonwoo felt in love, cheesy as it sounds. Every burst of laughter from Junhui, every nose scrunch, every eye crinkling into little moons as he smiles his way at Wonwoo, all of it made Wonwoo flutter in a literal sense.

Previously, he only registered his feelings for Junhui as pure unadulterated desire. Like he wanted nothing better than to just push Junhui up against the walls of his office and kiss him breathless. But today, on this night, Wonwoo wanted to pepper slow, tiny kisses on the contours of Junhui’s face. Wants to lay in bed with Junhui underneath a thick blanket as they talk about their childhoods and upbringings. Wants to wake up in the mornings and have Junhui bring him his morning coffee the way he likes it.

It’s dangerous, he keeps reminding himself. But at the same time, it was addicting. Junhui was addicting. His presence and existence as a whole so addicting that Wonwoo couldn’t get enough of.

His car pulls up beside the sidewalk in front of Junhui’s building, putting the car in break before averting his gaze towards the younger.

“Thank you for tonight, Director,” Junhui tells him with a soft smile on his lips that he can faintly see, lit from by the fluorescent white streetlights outside. “I had a lot of fun.”

“I had a lot of fun too,” Wonwoo returns Junhui’s smile, reaching his hand out to ruffle at Junhui’s hair.

It’s by instinct, almost automatic even, feeling Junhui lean into his touch and his pretty eyelids flutter shut as Wonwoo leans in, slowly, forward, until their lips meet each other’s and it happens just like that—a kiss at the end of a night spent together, a kiss in the car with the music turned down low, a kiss as a way of parting each other goodbye—but most of all, a kiss in a situation so mundane but felt so spectacular somehow.

Junhui’s lips were soft against his and it somehow grew softer, the hand cupping the back of Junhui’s head pulling him in closer to Wonwoo as they both tilt their heads to deepen the kiss.

It’s Wonwoo who pulls away first—feeling breathless as he eyes the younger man. He’s met with a smile again but this time, somehow, the smile was much tender, intimate, and much vulnerable as well.

“Good night, Wonwoo,” Junhui says, leaning forward to place another shy peck on the corner of Wonwoo’s lips. “See you tomorrow.”

“See you, Junhui,” he says back.

Junhui exits his car and makes his way to the doorsteps, Wonwoo not driving away until he makes sure that Junhui is already inside of his apartment building.

As he drives away, Wonwoo only really starts to process what really happened. He kissed Junhui. And Junhui kissed him back (sort of) and then Junhui _also_ kissed him again but not on the lips (corner, but it was close enough).

 _What the hell does this mean now_ , he curses to himself. Does this mean that Junhui also likes him? Does he need to address this with him tomorrow somehow and define what their personal relationship now is? Should he tell Soonyoung about this?

No, he says to himself again. Soonyoung can _never_ know about this until everything is 100% definite with Junhui. For God’s sake, if Junhui gets accepted into Korea National then that’ll mean Junhui will resign and he won’t be Wonwoo’s secretary again. Where else is he going to find a secretary like Junhui? One that’ll draw cat drawings on post-it notes for him to take to meetings especially.

It’s safe to say that Wonwoo doesn’t sleep that night—for all reasons bad and good, and for all reasons Wen Junhui related too.

\--

“You look like hell,” was Soonyoung’s greeting first thing in the morning when they meet down at reception, clocking in their attendance for the day.

Wonwoo only mumbles a barely coherent reply, physically feeling his eyes straining the more he tries to open it. If he could make it upstairs with his eyes completely closed, he would. But he’d rather not be an inconvenience and a nuisance.

“Oh, good morning Junhui,” Soonyoung now turns to Junhui who just entered the building, dressed in a fitted light blue dress shirt and dark blue tie, brown hair parted chicly and looking way too fresh for 8 AM.

“Good morning Director Kwon, Director Jeon,” he greets the two of them, lips curled prettily and it all comes rushing back to Wonwoo that he had kissed this guy last night. This guy, who’s also his secretary that he’s harboured inappropriate feelings towards for the past three years. This guy, who was the reason why Wonwoo didn’t sleep at all last night as he replayed the scene over and over again in his mind.

Wonwoo watches from the corner of his eyes the bounce in Junhui’s steps as he talks to Soonyoung, all three of them making their way to the elevator ride up. He needs coffee so badly. He’ll pass out on the table by his 11 AM meeting if he doesn’t get any caffeine in him immediately.

He sluggishly throws himself onto his chair when he reaches his room, stretching his body and letting out a yawn that was probably a little too loud. Junhui already places himself by his desk too, turning on his desktop and logging in.

Wonwoo knows Junhui’s morning routine almost by heart by now. Junhui will sit down at his desk and turn on his desktop and while waiting to be logged in, he’ll take a few seconds to check his office plant and water it. He’ll also check the calendar and make sure of the things that were still left unfinished from yesterday before going over Wonwoo’s emails and appointments for the day.

Wonwoo on the mean hand, has no routine. He gets to work, sits on his chair and turns on his work desktop and sits there for maybe 30 minutes while he tries to fight away his sleepiness before he dives into whatever is in store for him. Unpredictability—that’s what work life really was like. And unlike his work load, Junhui was really the only thing providing him with a sense of routine in his work-filled life.

He sets a timer on his phone for 20 minutes, enough for him to get a quick shut eye and some peace of mind before he actually has to get to work—his Outlook already loaded and he loathes at the amount of unread messages in his inbox. He knows Junhui will sort it all out in no time and then he’ll hand it all over to him already cross-referenced and colour coded as well. God bless Junhui.

“Director?” Wonwoo doesn’t hear his timer go off, much to his surprise, he’s met with an even better view instead and the rich scent of coffee wafting through his entire room. “Are you feeling alright? You look exhausted.” 

Junhui has placed on his desk a mug filled with hot coffee, with a tiny bit of milk just the way he likes it and today’s sorted emails in hand. He grimaces seeing the blue labels on the paper, the clients tagged in blue were Junhui and Wonwoo’s code for clients that Wonwoo does not find any joy in working with a.k.a people who simply exist to give him a hard time. Not in a good way too.

“Junhui,” Wonwoo croaks, still feeling a little clouded from his short nap. “I’m fine, I’m fine. Just a little tired. I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Is everything okay?” Junhui asks him, concern all over his face. Wonwoo never liked seeing Junhui worry over him—he doesn’t really like seeing anyone worry over him really and _especially_ Junhui even though worrying over Wonwoo is part of his work description.

He debates on whether or not he should actually be honest with Junhui. No, everything is not okay. Because Wonwoo kissed Junhui last night and as Junhui’s direct superior, he morally shouldn’t have even though company handbook-wise, he’s allowed to. Last night during the hours where Wonwoo couldn’t sleep, he managed to read the company handbook three times just to make sure. But for the sake of professionalism, he also wants to just lie straight through his teeth to the younger.

“Just work, as usual,” he doesn’t know whether Junhui will catch onto his lie or not since he practically knows the ins and outs of Wonwoo’s work as well. But Junhui doesn’t put up a case, nudging the coffee mug closer to him and smiles courteously. 

“I hope this coffee will make you feel slightly better,” he says before retreating out of Wonwoo’s office and back to his desk. “Get some rest when you can.”

\--

He doesn’t say it out loud but Soonyoung could apparently read it all over his face when they watch Seungcheol talk to Junhui from Wonwoo’s office.

“Dude,” Soonyoung snaps him out of it. “Your face, it’s doing that weird thing again.”

Wonwoo had apparently accidentally let a scowl show and he shakes his head to relax all of his facial muscles again. God, he was so tense. He was so distracted as well, trying to get back to his work but the view of Seungcheol and Junhui at the younger’s desk from the corner of his eyes is killing him slowly.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about a client,” he says, making up an excuse while fixing his tie. “The Park Account.”

“Oh yeah, I heard in on a meeting on that account one time with Jeonghan hyung,” Soonyoung shivers remembering the meeting. “Never again. Are they up your ass again today?”

“When are they not?” replies Wonwoo, sighing. “If I ever go into early retirement, it’s going to be cause of them,” _And falling in love with my secretary too_.

“I think you’re being dramatic,” Soonyoung says, crossing his leg over the other while also glancing over at Seungcheol and Junhui. “I think they’re hitting it off.”

“That’s what you said yesterday too,” Wonwoo mumbles his reply.

“You don’t seem too happy about the possibility of Junhui and Seungcheol going out on a date,” the older between the two says again.

“No, I’m not unhappy,” he sighs, flipping through the pages of the report that he was reading. “I have no interest in speculating over Junhui’s love life. Unprofessional.”

Soonyoung pouts as he hears his reply. “You’re no fun.”

“I’m not supposed to be fun at work,” rolling his eyes at a sulky Soonyoung which was the last thing that he ever needed. “Go get back to work or else I’ll tip you off to HR.”

With that, Soonyoung pre-emptively removes himself out of Wonwoo’s room and back to his own, not before he blows a raspberry at him as he exits the door like a kindergartener instead of a 35 year old executive director at a multinational corporation. Honestly, Wonwoo shakes his head, if only Soonyoung knew what went down between him and Junhui and how awful it felt to be so conflicted while pretending to not care.

Every fibre in his being aches, wanting to just talk to Junhui about last night. Wants to establish some sort of definitive term between their relationship outside of the workplace. Again, he wonders, does this mean that Junhui also liked him the way Wonwoo does?

Every movement by Junhui made him flinch—every glance his way, every time their eyes locked in on one another’s and Junhui smiled at him, or even every time Junhui accidentally brushes against him when he’s handing something over to Wonwoo. It’s all driving him nuts.

\--

It’s the same situation like yesterday all over again—him and Junhui being the only ones left at their floor but this time, Wonwoo was still knee deep in work while Junhui was nowhere to be seen at his desk despite all of his belongings still there. Maybe he went to the bathroom or something, he doesn’t know, too busy going over his meeting notes for tomorrow. He has a big presentation for a project that he’s taking the lead on and he can’t afford to screw this up, especially not in front of his team of trainees. He has an image to maintain.

Wonwoo doesn’t notice Junhui returning until he hears a knock on his door that makes him look up from his monitor.

“Director,” Junhui calls for him, a smile on his face and a plastic bag lifted up to show it off to Wonwoo. “I got us dinner.”

Wonwoo is definitely taken by surprise. “Junnie, you didn’t have to buy me dinner too,” he says, pausing his typing.

“I know, but this place just opened up down the street and I wanted to try it,” the younger says. “And you haven’t eaten anything since lunch too.”

It’s moments like these where Wonwoo really feels how much of an angel Junhui really is—too kind and considerate and attentive towards other people’s needs for his own good. Sometimes he wishes he could also be the one to take care of Junhui but Junhui was just so on top of everything that Wonwoo could never find the chance to.

He helps Junhui clear out his desk at least as he prepares the multiple boxes of takeout, revealing what seems to be a variety of fusion Chinese food, the smell of spices so rich and so delicious wafting through his office.

“I don’t know what I’ll ever do without you, Junhui,” Wonwoo smiles when Junhui is finally done preparing the food, taking the empty seat across of Wonwoo’s desk.

“You flatter me too much,” he giggles. “I think you’ll really like this one, hyung,” Junhui says while handing over some stir-fried beef with vegetables. “It shouldn’t be too spicy too.”

“You’re right, it’s great,” Wonwoo says after taking a spoonful of the beef and veggies, chewing thoroughly before he speaks again. “Let me know how much I owe you after this, alright?”

Junhui pouts. “But you bought dinner for me yesterday.”

Junhui’s pout was adorable. Wonwoo wanted nothing better to do than to just pinch his cheeks or maybe kiss it right off his pretty face. _Kiss Junhui_ , now he feels like he’s the one burning up and he’s not the one chewing on a dried piece of chili.

“We’re going to be forever indebted to each other if we keep this cycle, Jun-ah,” he says.

“That’s true,” Junhui mumbles, mid-chewing. “But dinner with you is fun, hyung.”

“You think so?” replies Wonwoo, smiling at the younger who turns his head away from him. “I’m glad you don’t think I’m boring. And I hope you tell that to Soonyoung one day so he’ll stop finding me lame,” he laughs.

Junhui also laughs. “You and Director Kwon are always so funny,” he says. “I can’t wait to see his new daughter.”

Wonwoo’s eyes widen in surprise. “He’s getting a girl?”

“Yes!” Junhui says a little overenthusiastically. “He was telling me and Channie that he and his husband already finished signing all of the adoption papers.”

 _That bastard_ , Wonwoo thinks to himself. That bastard didn’t tell him about his new daughter but Wonwoo couldn’t help but smile and feel happy. “Guess I should start finding a gift then.”

“I can help you,” Junhui offers but immediately shies away after realizing what he said. “I-if you want. That is.”

“It’s a date then,” Wonwoo jokes but on the inside he wasn’t really joking. The idea of him and Junhui going out together, shopping, being so domestic and picking out a gift for Soonyoung and Jihoon’s new daughter made his heart feel like it’s doing backflips and like a giddy middle-schooler.

“O-okay,” replies the younger. “It’s a date.”

Wonwoo smiles again, watching Junhui who fidgets in his seat in front of him, fork tearing through the cut of meat on top of his plate and still unable to look at Wonwoo directly in his eyes—a visible pink blush on his cheeks.

If he got 10,000 won for every time he thought of how cute Junhui was throughout the day, cumulated by the three years that he’s known Junhui and has been secretly harbouring inappropriate feelings for the younger man, he’d be richer than the CEO of their corporation.

In the guise of professionalism and upholding his moral high ground, he’s deliberated over his feelings for him and the recent developments that took place last night. Wonwoo had kissed Junhui. Junhui had also been accepting of the kiss and left one last peck on the corner of Wonwoo’s mouth before exiting his car. And now they have a ‘date’ to pick out a gift for Soonyoung’s new daughter. Surely this definitely amounts to mutualism, right? What’s the worst that can happen if he does bring it up?

Make things weird between the two. And Junhui requests a transfer. And even worse, he asks for a request to be transferred to Seungcheol’s department.

“Junhui,” he calls for his secretary’s name, putting his chopsticks down. “I think, we should talk about what happened last night.”

He hears Junhui gulping and then exhaling. “Okay, I t-think we should too.”

Wonwoo has never been one for confrontation—having pretty much avoiding it all of his life. He enjoys living a simple and passive life without ever needing to addressing anything beyond what’s considered necessary. But in at this present moment, he needs to confront his relationship with Junhui. They were boss and secretary which was already morally grey in retrospect. Tempting as it is to have an office affair like the movies, Wonwoo realizes the potential conflict of interests and complexity it can truly bring out if he were to ever come forward or get caught by HR.

Junhui only waits for Wonwoo to speak first.

“The kiss last night,” Wonwoo starts. “I t-think it was awfully unprofessional of me.”

Junhui looks visibly surprised, lurching forward about to protest but Wonwoo stops him.

“But, director I also—”

He lifts his hand to pause Junhui from rebutting and Junhui does, staying still until Wonwoo is done.

“I’ve liked you for the past three years, Junhui,” he continues, feeling somehow both nervous and relaxed after saying the words out loud. “But, a workplace relationship is complicated and I don’t want to jeopardize your position here at the company,” despite how heavy-hearted he feels saying all of this, he knows it’s the right thing to do.

“Director,” Junhui still tries to say, but Wonwoo was already getting up from his seat and heading over towards the windows—overlooking the bustling streets below as he takes a deep sigh and furrows his brows. Their dinner long abandoned.

“Junhui,” Wonwoo musters when he feels a slide of fingers against his back, the reflection of Junhui’s figure mirrored on the window in front of him. “We cant.”

“But I want to,” the younger mumbles, his fingers now clutching onto the fabric of Wonwoo’s perfectly tailored suit—standing behind him. “I want you.”

“It’s not the proper thing to do,” he says defeatedly. _Even though my heart wants you so bad too_.

He turns around to finally face Junhui. They’ve never been much different in terms of height, meeting eye-to-eye so easily which only serves to make Wonwoo even weaker, looking right into Junhui’s big doe eyes. There’s a subtle pout on Junhui’s face as he looks at him.

“Director,” Junhui says again. “Kiss me.”

 _Kiss me again_ , it rings and replays over and over again in Wonwoo’s mind. He body wants to move, wants to grab Junhui by the waist and pull him in right flush against him with the view of the city below them. But he shouldn’t. He won’t. Fuck.

“Wonwoo.”

Junhui is warm against him. Sweet, addicting, he gives in and pulls Junhui in as his hands cup the younger’s cheeks and he doesn’t hesitate unlike before, unlike the many many times he’s gone through this scenario in his head.

Unlike the night before where it was a parting goodbye, this was welcoming. A start. As Junhui tilts his head and parts his lips for Wonwoo’s tongue to delve into his mouth and he gasps when he’s turned around and pressed up against the windows, hissing when he feels the cool surface against his back.

“Wonwoo,” Junhui rasps, blunt nails clawing over Wonwoo’s clothed back. It was indication enough for Wonwoo to shed his suit, letting it fall onto the floor by his feet. His cufflinks follow after, and so does his tie, loosened and thrown over his shoulder in record speed, and the top two buttons of his dress shirt almost come flying off—needy hands roaming over his bare torso.

“Junhui,” Wonwoo groans, gripping Junhui’s plump thighs and wraps it around his waist so he could hoist the younger up and support him against the window.

“Fuck me," Junhui moans again feeling Wonwoo now mouthing over the skin of his neck. "Fuck me good, Wonwoo." 


	2. Chapter 2

Wonwoo feels like he’s drowning, so out of his mind like the view of Junhui’s naked body that’s trapped between him and the cold surface of the glass. Everything feels so wrong yet so good, so sinful yet so heavenly like the gorgeous arch of Junhui’s spine as Wonwoo’s cock drives into him hard, rough, and relentlessly.

“Di-director,” Junhui moans wantonly, head lulling back and sliding against the glass the more Wonwoo thrusts up into him, long legs wrapped so secure and tightly around Wonwoo’s waist that it drives him nuts.

“Fuck, Junhui,” Wonwoo curses when he feels Junhui clench around him, tight heat sucking him in.Junhui’s moans were borderline pornographic as he lets Wonwoo have his way with him, too far gone from how good the older man’s cock feels. So uncaring and so fucking dirty. “I’m not going to,” he thrusts again. “Last much longer if you keep doing that.”

Junhui, cheeky as he is, clenches even harder instead. “Then come inside me,” smiling a devilishly handsome smile at him.

“Oh God,” Wonwoo groans hearing Junhui’s reply, already feeling a tug and heat build-up in the pit of his stomach. He swears that Junhui was going to be the death of him one day, biting the shell of his ear to egg Wonwoo on.

“Come on director,” Junhui rasps into his ear, so low and so seductive, even going as far as wriggling his hips and clawing his nails into Wonwoo’s back. “Come inside me. Fill me up nice and good ‘til it’s leaking down my thighs and I feel you for days.”

The visualization, the dirty words that ring in his ears—that had been enough to tip Wonwoo over the edge, biting into the flesh of Junhui’s bare shoulder as he finally comes inside of the younger.

“You feel so good,” Junhui moans, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo’s shoulders even tighter. “So full, Wonwoo,” while kissing the corner of Wonwoo’s lips.

“You’re insane,” Wonwoo groans as he slumps forward and rests his head on the glass behind them, still breathing hard.

Even though Wonwoo had already finished, Junhui is still hard in between their bodies, cock red and leaking pre-cum at the tip. “Should I help you finish as well?” he offers.

Junhui chuckles. “How courteous of you,” the younger replies. “But I’m alright, you can put me down now.”

“But I can’t just leave you hard like that,” Wonwoo says again, still insisting. “Please, let me.”

The look on Junhui’s face screams that he’s intrigued at what Wonwoo just said, smirking while also lifting a perfect brow. “Wow, never had a man who’s so eager to please me before.”

Wonwoo blushes. _Had a man_. Was he Junhui’s man now? God, how Wonwoo was already getting way too ahead of himself by those simple words alone. “I-I’m not— _Junhui_.”

“So cute,” Junhui coos. “But next time, okay? I think we should be heading back now.”

Right, Wonwoo thinks when he finally manages to get a glance at the clock on his wall. It was already 8:20 PM, any later than this there would be security guards already doing their nightly patrols all over the building and Wonwoo would rather not get caught with his pants down in his office with a still naked Junhui pressed up against the window—though the finger prints and fogging left on the glass served a rather peculiar imagery, vividly remembering Junhui clutching onto it and moaning his name moments ago. 

“Director, here,” he turns around while buttoning up his shirt to Junhui who’s calling his name. Much to his surprise, Junhui places his tie around his neck for him, even going as far as fastening it for him.

The gesture catches Wonwoo off guard, so incredibly sweet and domestic.

“Why are you blushing again?” Junhui asks him, tilting his head to the side as he quizzically looks at Wonwoo.

“N-no, it’s nothing,” Wonwoo squeaks. “You should hurry up and put on your pants, Jun-ah. Before security starts their night patrols.”

“Yes, yes,” Junhui sing songs as he picks up his trousers off the floor and puts it back on. “Thought you would’ve wanted my pants off more.”

Wonwoo swallows. He’s somehow fucked the shyness out of Junhui or that he’s unlocked this new flirtatious side of Junhui that does nothing but throw tastefully suggestive words his way and make it his personal goal to melt Wonwoo into a puddle.

“Well,” Wonwoo says while clearing his throat. “That would be ideal but not here. Please.”

There’s a calculating look on Junhui’s face as he bats a pretty lash at him. “Really? You don’t want to live out some kind of hidden fantasy of doing it in the office?”

“Junhui.”

“What?” he chuckles. “I’m just saying. I know I have some I’d like to play out,” Junhui looks over his shoulder so coyly, so teasing. “Especially with you, Director Jeon.”

“You’re going to be the death of me one day, Secretary Wen,” Wonwoo grits his teeth, fingers also gripping tightly onto the edge of his desk as if he’s holding onto the last bit of his sanity. “But we can't. Not here.”

“Then where do you suggest we fuck?” Junhui hums, the way the word ‘fuck’ rolls off of his tongue makes Wonwoo’s head spin. “Cause I kind of maybe want you to bend me over your desk and take me from behind.”

Again, the imagery, Wonwoo wants to cry.

“Junhui, we can’t. It’s the workplace and—”

“Director, I know the way you look at me sometimes,” Junhui snickers. “I’m not that oblivious, you know.”

“You do?” _Fuck_ , Wonwoo curses inside his head. Junhui is a smart man, _of course,_ he knew that Wonwoo was ogling him twenty times a day from his desk. Wonwoo is actually the idiot for believing that Junhui would never notice.

“Yes,” Junhui says again. “And you know, I kind of like it. And also, am more than willing to entertain your thoughts,” wiggling his brows at him. “I’m all yours.”

“Junhui,” Wonwoo practically whimpers as he watches Junhui skip out of his office, a smug grin still painted all over his face.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” Junhui smiles at him as he slings his bag over his shoulders, giving Wonwoo one last wink before he makes his way to the elevators. “Have a good night, Director.”

_Have a good night_ , Wonwoo awkwardly waves goodbye at his secretary and is finally left alone. God, he curses again. He feels robbed, conned somehow. Wen Junhui, his kind, patient, hard-working and lovely secretary has somehow turned into a flirtatious little minx who whispers sweet nothings into Wonwoo’s ears about how good and big his cock feels inside of him.

Wonwoo drives home that night as fast as possible, hopping into the shower the moment he reaches his apartment with the memory of Junhui still so fresh in his mind as he fists his hand over his cock once again.

He comes for the second time that night, both times with Junhui in his mind and Junhui’s name slipping out of his mouth.

\--

180 degrees.

Wonwoo pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Junhui flipped a 180-degree switch and has returned to his regular self that made Wonwoo perplexed beyond belief when he arrives first thing at work the next morning—acting as if Wonwoo didn’t just debase him against the office window less than 24 hours ago.

“Good morning Director,” Junhui greets him as he hands over the stack of emails for Wonwoo to answer, perfectly colour-coded as well. “Here are the emails for today and you have that project meeting at 10 AM. Would you like me to sit in on that meeting with you to take notes?”

“Um,” Wonwoo mumbles, caught off guard and off his game. “W-what? Could you repeat that again?”

He catches a glimpse of the bitemark on Junhui’s shoulder and feels like dying while Junhui only blinks at him, confused. “The meeting? At 10 AM? Would you like me to sit in on that meeting with you?”

Right, _right_ , Wonwoo refocuses. Junhui sits in on his meetings with him to takes minutes and notes down for him to go over later. It was normal. This was normal. Junhui is secretary, of course he’d sit in on Wonwoo’s important meetings.

“Y-yes, please, sit in on that meeting with me, Jun-ah,” Wonwoo says while adjusting his collar. He doesn’t know why he’s being such an awkward mess around him. Maybe it’s because his mind runs off to the memory of last night whenever Junhui comes anywhere near within arms-length proximity of him.

_Wonwoo, Wonwoo, oh fuck, Wonwoo you’re so big_ , he accidentally scrunches the piece of paper that he was holding in his hand when the chants for his name plays over and over in his head. He really needs to pull himself together if he doesn’t want to blow this entire meeting and this was a _big_ project and Wonwoo wasn’t so keen on being called to the CEO’s office for some reprimanding.

“I’ll remind you ten minutes before as usual,” his secretary smiles and takes his leave.

It’s only after he’s seen and made sure that Junhui is sat back down at his desk that he can finally breathe. _Seriously, Wonwoo, get a fucking grip_ , he curses in his head. Had he expected some sort of difference in attitude from Junhui because of last night? Wasn’t it a good thing that Junhui is being his usual professional self instead of being fidgety and frazzled like Wonwoo?

There’s a knock on the door and it was Soonyoung, peeking his head in through his door.

“Hey,” Soonyoung greets. “I’m sitting in on that development project meeting with you. Can I see your meeting notes?”

“Oh,” Wonwoo says. “Um, go and ask Junhui to print a new copy for you, I’m still reading over mine.”

“Gotcha,” the older replies and goes over to Junhui’s desk without further ado.

One minute, Wonwoo was focused on going over the information he needed to explain to the clients for the 10 AM meeting, processing every paragraph, every chart, every timetable efficiently. The next, he hears Soonyoung asking a question to Junhui that makes his head shoot up at lightning speed.

“Jun-ah, is that a hickey on your neck?”

Wonwoo practically sweats in his seat, feeling his entire body go hot and cold from hearing Soonyoung’s less than appropriate question towards Junhui. Junhui only blinks up at the older man as the printer beside him whirs on, printing the meeting notes that Soonyoung requested.

“Hickey?” Junhui questions back while tilting his head to the side. He grabs his phone and unlocks it to open his camera, holding out the device so he could check himself out.

There’s a sly smirk on Soonyoung’s face as Junhui’s fingers go over said hickey. “Seems like you had a fun night out.”

“Ah, Director Kwon, please,” Junhui chuckles trying to dismiss Soonyoung’s teasing. He manages to glance over at Wonwoo, somehow knowing that his boss would be trying to pry and stare at him on high alert from over at his office after hearing Soonyoung’s question. “I don’t kiss and tell.”

Soonyoung also laughs. “Well, I’m sure any guy that manages to take you home must be some person.”

“He was,” Junhui hums, folding his hands over his chest and leans onto the table. “He really was.”

“Ooh,” the older man coos. “You gonna call him again or is it just a one-time thing?”

This time, Wonwoo really does find himself leaning in more so he could listen in on Junhui’s answer. Fuck Soonyoung for being so nosy but also thank you Soonyoung because he would have never had the balls to ever ask Junhui questions like that.

“Well, I definitely wouldn’t mind if it wasn’t a one-time thing,” Junhui smiles. Soonyoung doesn’t pick up on the coyness in Junhui’s tone of voice, glancing so cheekily as well at Wonwoo who he knows can hear his and Soonyoung’s conversation.

“I look forward to meeting your new boyfriend, Jun-ah,” Soonyoung says. “Thanks for these, by the way. I’ll go over it now so I’ll be prepared for the meeting.”

“Okay Director Kwon,” Junhui replies. “See you.”

Wonwoo takes a small breather. He doesn’t know how the meeting will go since he’s way too distracted to go over the notes, too distracted by Junhui and his unearthly presence. And too distracted by his own thoughts about his and Junhui’s relationship.

\--

Wonwoo is a professional man, as he liked to believe.

He has the endurance, the patience, and is rational to a good degree. And honestly, if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t have been put in such a high position at such an age. He’s undeterred no matter how fussy or complicated a client will be—even when his project partners and subordinates were all clearly panicked. Wonwoo had always remained calm, maintaining the image of a good executive director. And Junhui’s presence in meetings usually helped him, as glancing at the younger who was diligently noting down every word said meant that he was making sense. But somehow this time, Junhui’s presence was _anything_ but comforting.

“Based on this timeline that I’ve set up, we should expect the developers to begin the construction process in two months, give and take the time we need to issue all of the licenses and permits,” Wonwoo explains, pointing at the graph on the projector screen. “Director Kwon, who is in charge of the marketing for this project has pitched in an extensive marketing plan to help turn a profit.”

“I like what I’m hearing, Wonwoo,” the client replies. “And the lease agreement?”

“For the lease agreement, I believe we already got the approval from the landowner for the terms and conditions,” Wonwoo replies. “Junhui,” he calls for his secretary, which makes the younger look up from the notepad he was writing on. “Could you please hand me the finalized lease agreement for Mr. Park to see?”

Junhui nods. “Yes director,” he says, fingers quickly sorting through the stack of documents on the table and hands over the lease agreement for Wonwoo.

Their hands brush a little and Wonwoo may or may not have flinched and dropped the entire thing onto the floor instead.

“Oh my god,” he says, quickly squatting down to gather the papers. “Sorry, Junhui, it slipped out of my hand—here you go, Mr. Park.”

“As usual, I am never disappointed with your work, Wonwoo,” the client chuckles as he goes over the now handed over agreement. “I trust that you will always put our best interest in mind.”

Across the table from Mr. Park, Soonyoung looks at him with a glare that says ‘dude, you have to chill out’ before returning to his usual professional smile when Mr. Park nudges the agreement for him to also go over. Wonwoo would love, in all honesty, to chill out. But his mind is plagued with thoughts of nothing but Junhui, Junhui and Junhui. Even the view of Junhui chewing on the end of his pen is distracting him and making his dick want to jump out of his pants.

He closes his eyes and shakes his head. _Focus, Wonwoo, focus, this is an important meeting_ , he sighs. “Do you have any more questions, Mr. Park? If not, I think we can wrap this meeting up.”

“Nothing really,” Mr. Park replies. “But I do want to know when the lease agreement signing will be.”

“As early as next week, if possible,” Wonwoo says. “Whenever you’re free, really, Mr. Park cause we’ll have to fly out to Okinawa to meet with the landowners.”

“I see,” Mr. Park says again. “I’ll be in contact on when we can head on over for the signing.”

“Let me know,” Wonwoo smiles and ends the meeting. Mr. Park bids both Wonwoo and Soonyoung farewell as he leaves the meeting room and the two men bow at him politely.

“If we’re flying out to Okinawa next week then should we schedule for a site visit while we’re at it?” Soonyoung asks, gathering his belongings.

“Liar,” Wonwoo intercepts. “You just want a vacation.”

“Hey, killing two birds with one stone,” Soonyoung chuckles. “I can ask Jihoon to come if it’s close to the weekend.”

“And watch you be clingy to your husband during our entire time there?” Wonwoo scowls. “No thanks.”

Soonyoung laughs again as he hears Wonwoo’s agitation. “Seriously, you _need_ to get laid,” he jokes. Wonwoo panics but is thankful when he realizes that the room was pretty much empty aside from him, Soonyoung, and Junhui who was busy tidying up the meeting room. “Your dick is going to shrivel up like a prune if it’s not used once in a while.”

“Stop meddling in my love life!” Wonwoo protests, cheeks turning a little red. His little outburst had gotten Junhui’s attention who pauses his cleaning in favour of lightly laughing at Wonwoo.

“See,” Soonyoung turns to a giggling Junhui. “Even your secretary is laughing at you.”

Wonwoo lets out a sulky whine as he hears Junhui’s laugh, still so sweet but it was a little daunting since only he and Junhui knew the reason why Wonwoo’s dick was definitely not shriveled up like a prune. It was great timing that Chan came into the meeting room at that exact moment as well, hindering Soonyoung from making any further jabs at his expense.

“Soonyoung-hyung,” Chan calls for him. “There’s a call from Starship waiting for you.”

“Right, right,” Soonyoung hurries. “I’ll be there in a sec.”

“Starship? Isn’t that the one you and Jeonghan hyung are handling?” Wonwoo asks.

“Yeah, we’re finally going to finalize the transaction,” replies the older. “Finally. I can feel the bonus hitting my savings account already.”

“Good luck,” he says back as Soonyoung exits the meeting room, now leaving him and Junhui alone in the room.

“I think the meeting went well,” Junhui comments, giving the older man a smile while hugging the stack of documents close to his chest. “You looked a little nervous but overall, you did great.”

“T-thanks,” Wonwoo says. “Um, I didn’t know you picked up on me being nervous.”

“I worked with you for three years, director,” his secretary continues. “I’m bound to pick up a thing or two.”

It was like a wave of warmth suddenly flooded him upon hearing Junhui’s words. So simple, yet so sweet and endearing as well. He hadn’t known that Junhui had paid attention to him even to the littlest details. It wasn’t just the way he knew how Wonwoo liked his coffee. Or the way he leaves cute drawings on Wonwoo’s post-it notes. Junhui even knew when Wonwoo was feeling nervous for a meeting and nervousness was a feeling he rarely ever let show.

Junhui was about to leave the meeting room when Wonwoo grabs him by the wrist before exiting the door and pulls him in.

“Director—”

Wonwoo was kissing him again out of his own accord for the second time. This time, it wasn’t riddled with a bit too many glasses of makgeolli. Nor was it under the heat and passion of wanting to strip each other bare.

“Wonwoo,” Junhui says when Wonwoo pulls away, positively blushing and caught off guard. “W-what was that for?”

He smirks watching Junhui turn red. “I’ve been wanting to do that.”

“What? Kiss me in the meeting room?” Junhui says while cocking a brow. “I can think of so many other things we can do in an empty meeting room together,” pressing himself up against Wonwoo again and leans into the older man’s ear.

“Junnie,” Wonwoo gulps, surprised at Junhui’s 180-degree switch. “I said not here—”

“You don’t know how hot and bothered you make me,” he hums. “When you talk and get all serious, I wanted to climb you so bad, director,” and rasps into Wonwoo’s ear even more. So needy, so desperate. “I wanted to rip your suit off and throw it onto the floor like last night.”

“Fuck, Junhui,” he curses, feeling Junhui’s hand move to cup his growing erection and gives it a teasing squeeze.

“But not now,” he kisses the corner of Wonwoo’s lips and retracts his hand. “You have another meeting to get to and I have to type up this summary for you and Director Kwon.”

“Junhui,” he whines as Junhui skips out of the meeting room too gleefully, leaving Wonwoo so achingly hard and so achingly wanting the younger man.

\--

He didn’t hate this new development with Junhui. Truth be told, as much as he had protested earlier about engaging in said ‘inappropriate’ affairs with the younger man in the workplace, it was, as vulgar as it is, hot as fuck.

“This is what you meant about what we could do instead,” Wonwoo gasps when Junhui has him pressed up against the wall, plump lips already on Wonwoo’s trying to devour him for all his worth. “Shit, Junhui.”

“Exactly,” the younger man rasps. His hands were already roaming over Wonwoo’s torso, desperate to undo his tie and rip the button of his shirt right off. “I want you to fuck me in this meeting room.”

Obscene, filthy, Wonwoo wasn’t used to this side of Junhui who so vulgarly says he wants Wonwoo to rail him against the meeting room table, the one who so boldly squeezes his cock before leaving him hard as he walks away back to his desk to resume work as usual, and the one who dragged Wonwoo by the wrist into the empty room and locked the door behind them before slamming Wonwoo up against the wall.

It was like all of his dreams were coming true as he watches Junhui sink down onto his knees and starts undoing his belt buckle, nimble fingers zipping down his fly and he’s more amazed at how quickly the younger has already freed his erection from the confines of his pants—standing tall, red and hard, just for Junhui and Junhui alone.

“So big,” Junhui coos again. “I’ve always wanted to suck you off,” and smiles up at him, so innocent, so pretty and so in contrast to what he’s about to do.

Wonwoo hisses when he feels Junhui kiss the tip of his cock, suckling on it a little.

“Junhui,” a choked-out moan escapes his mouth, fisting a hand in Junhui’s hair and the other bracing against the wall behind.

He’s caught off guard even more when Junhui takes him in fully. Smooth, with so much ease in one go until the younger’s nose is pressing so gingerly against his pelvis. He had fully expected Junhui to take it slow, working his way up and down the length of Wonwoo’s cock with a teasing kiss just like before. But that hadn’t been the case—the tip of his erection already breaching the tightness of Junhui’s throat.

“Shit,” he curses again when Junhui starts to build up a steady pace, still so enamored at how deep the younger is taking him in. He had always imagined Junhui’s mouth on his cock in the lonely nights he’s spent in the office as he watches Junhui suckle on a lollipop or ice cream from his desk. He never thought he’d actually have said fantasy come true.

It drives him crazy how good Junhui’s mouth feels, his own head falling back against the wall, and the hand that was fisted in the younger’s hair grips tighter and tighter the faster Junhui works against his length.

“Fuck, _shit_ ,” he closes his eyes, letting his hips that he had tried so bad to hold back finally drive forward, fucking into Junhui’s mouth.

Junhui smirks around his length when he feels Wonwoo’s hips stutter, pulling off of him with an obscene pop and a filthy string of saliva that connects from the tip of his cock to his swollen lips.

“Don’t hold back, Director,” he practically purrs which only serves to make Wonwoo’s cock twitch even more. “Fuck my mouth as hard as you want.”

His mouth goes back to envelop his erection once again and Wonwoo feels like dying. He’s about to die and enter heaven from this alone as he watches how prettily Junhui’s lips look around his cock, doe eyes that doesn't shy away as they stare dead into Wonwoo’s own.

A particularly harsh tug on his hair has Junhui moaning, vibrations going straight to the pit of Wonwoo’s stomach making him buck even more erratically as he feels his orgasm build.

“Junhui,” he whines, shallowly fucking into Junhui’s mouth. “Fuck, Junhui, your mouth feels so good.”

Wonwoo doesn’t last much longer afterward, coming down Junhui’s throat which he happily swallows if it wasn’t one of the hottest things that Wonwoo has ever seen in his entire 35 years of living—especially when Junhui so prettily opens his mouth and sticks his out his tongue for Wonwoo to see that he’s swallowed it all with nothing left.

“Good?” Junhui smirks as he helps Wonwoo zip up his pants and stands back up. “Did you like it?”

He’s exhausted. He _should_ feel exhausted really. But there’s something that sparks in him as he watches Junhui tilt his head cutely, asking whether he did good or whether he liked it as if Junhui didn’t single-handedly just give him the most amazing blowjob in his life (not like he had many to compare to begin with).

Junhui who was still so hard in his own pants, Junhui who’s cheeks are flushed red but he’s trying his best to not let it show.

“You were amazing,” Wonwoo says back. “But I think it’s time for me to take care of you.”

“What,” Junhui was about to protest but before he could, Wonwoo pulled him in close once again, pressing their lips together and not caring that he can taste the taste of his own come on Junhui’s mouth.

“Director,” Junhui wheezes when he falls back against the meeting room table, Wonwoo already hovering above him and nipping at his neck.

“Let me take care of you,” Wonwoo says once again, kissing Junhui hard and shutting him up for good.

\--

“Did you take a long lunch today?” Soonyoung asks him as he wanders into Wonwoo’s office, clearly after a meeting since the memo pad that he was carrying was filled with incomprehensible scribbles. Honestly, he wonders how Chan even deciphers half of what Soonyoung is writing down most of the time. “I was going to ask if you wanted to try this new Chinese restaurant down the block.”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo coughs, clearing his throat at the question. _Long lunch_ , he scoffs. If he considers eating out Junhui and fucking him against the meeting room table a long lunch then sure. “I had lunch with my brother and his wife. They’re going to be in Seoul for the weekend.”

“Ah right,” replies Soonyoung, taking a seat on the chairs across from Wonwoo’s desk. “Anyway, you should’ve tried this place with me, it’s so good. Me and Chan got so much.”

“The Chinese restaurant down the block?” Wonwoo tilts his head. “Junhui and I already tried it a few days ago.”

Soonyoung knits his brow. “You and Junhui had a meal together? That’s new.”

He rolls his eyes trying to come off as unsuspicious as possible. “Junhui got too much and offered me some,” he answers while typing an email. “And who am I to turn down some free food?”

“That’s true,” Soonyoung replies again, crossing his leg over the other. “Well, I was going to ask Junhui too but he also wasn’t around.”

_Cause he was with me_ , Wonwoo feels himself blushing but tries to calm himself down so he doesn’t give himself away to Soonyoung. “He probably was having lunch with that Xu Minghao kid.”

There’s a knock on the door that snaps their attention. Chan, looking for Soonyoung as usual cause Soonyoung has a tendency to make pit stops at Wonwoo’s office for so long that the young secretary had to forcibly make Soonyoung go back to his own room.

“Hyung,” Chan calls for Soonyoung, a stack of documents in hand. “This just came in from the marketing team.”

By the grimace on Soonyoung’s face as he catches the cover of the marketing project proposal held in his secretary’s hand, he could tell that his friend was going to try everything in his willpower to procrastinate.

“Tell the marketing team I don’t wanna,” Soonyoung pouts cutely but comes off as gross to Wonwoo. “I don’t wanna go over some boring project proposal.”

Honestly, how also Chan had the patience in dealing with Soonyoung and his unpredictability, Wonwoo will never know.

“We can go and get those spicy ribs that you like if you get this done by today,” Chan says, seemingly bribing Soonyoung like a sulky grade-schooler.

“You promise~?” he says cutely again, throwing big puppy eyes at the flat-faced secretary.

“Yes,” he sighs. “Now please?”

Soonyoung chuckles. “See ya, Wonwoo,” he bids his farewell. “Have fun with your brother and sister-in-law this weekend.”

“Will do,” he gives his half-hearted reply, knowing that it was a blatant lie.

Junhui, who’s still typing away on his desktop when Soonyoung and Chan exit his room, pauses and meets Wonwoo’s gaze. They smile at each other, maybe a little too giddy and a little too happily.

\--

“Do you, maybe,” Wonwoo stutters, feeling his face burning as he scratches the back of his head, standing by Junhui’s desk as he nervously tries to ask Junhui a simple question but just seems so nerve wrackingly hard for him. “Want to spend the weekend with me?”

“Spend the weekend with you?” Junhui tilts his head. Wonwoo had always been fond of Junhui’s small habit of tilting his head whenever he asks something to Wonwoo. “As in…?”

He swallows his nervousness. “Stay with me at my apartment.”

Junhui lets out a scandalous ‘ooh’ as he registers Wonwoo’s proposal. Yes, Wonwoo was asking Junhui to spend the weekend with him at his apartment. It wasn’t like Junhui had never been over to his place before, it was just that all of the times that Junhui had been there was because of something related to work instead of something personal. This was personal, right?

“And what will we be doing, all weekend long at your apartment, Director Jeon?” Junhui smirks while packing his belongings into his bag. “Should I pack some clothes with me or will clothes not be necessary?”

Wonwoo admires his boldness, his flirtiness, making Wonwoo blush the more Junhui opens his mouth and says all of these vulgar and obscene things that were directed at him. _Fuck_ , a whole weekend with Junhui in bed with no clothes necessary was something straight out of his fantasies.

“I-if you want it to be that way,” Wonwoo coughs. “I won’t mind.” 

Junhui laughs when he registers Wonwoo’s blush at his reply, still trying to awkwardly not meet his eyes. “As much as I’d love to, I can’t just leave my cat alone all weekend. Who’s going to feed her?”

“You can bring her over,” he replies almost on auto-pilot. Wonwoo purses his lips when he realizes what he just said to the younger man, so afraid of coming off as desperate. “I-I like cats too you know.”

Junhui only hums. “I guess I could,” he says, looking mindfully off into the distance as if contemplating and considering the wonders of the universe when it was really only about whether he should bring over his cat to Wonwoo’s place all weekend. “You won’t mind, director? What if she gets fussy?”

He waves his hand and shakes his head to reassure Junhui. “Nothing I can’t handle. After all, it’s about time that I meet your cat now that we’re um, you know—”

“Now that we’re what?” Junhui tilts his head. “Fucking?”

Wonwoo wants to combust into confetti. Junhui wasn’t wrong. They were indeed fucking and they’ve fucked more than they’ve gone on actual dates and he doesn’t even know if that one barbecue dinner is even considered as a date. For all he knew, Junhui could’ve counted that as a friendly outing before Wonwoo had kissed him in the car and then promptly railed him against the office window the following night.

“Well, yes, we are sleeping together and all,” Wonwoo coughs, clearing his throat, suddenly feeling his necktie tighten. “But you know, if it could be more than that, I would very much appreciate it.”

Junhui, still unfazed, tilts his head even more. “Are you perhaps asking me to be your boyfriend, Director Jeon?”

Like taking the words right out of Wonwoo’s mouth, he squeezes his eyes shut and nods furiously. _Fuck Jeon Wonwoo, you loser_.

Junhui had probably noticed Wonwoo’s nervousness, only offering him a gentle smile in return and a sympathetic squeeze to his bicep. “I think we should take it one step at a time, Director.”

“Oh,” Wonwoo says, a little taken aback at Junhui’s response. He doesn’t know whether he should be disappointed or relieved.

“I know we messed up the steps a little there but,” Junhui continues. “I’d like to get to know you more.”

“Oh,” Wonwoo says again. Well, he was the one who had said to Junhui that office relationships were complicated and that they should refrain on having it all together. But here he was the one proposing for Junhui to be something a little more. “So does this mean I should take you out on a date?”

“Sure,” the younger replies, still with a smile.

“Then let’s have dinner tomorrow,” Wonwoo says. “A proper dinner date.”

“That would be nice,” Junhui says.

“I’ll pick you up at 7 PM?”

“Okay,” his secretary replies, already slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Should we head back? It’s getting late.”

“Ah right,” Wonwoo checks the time on his watch. “Wait for me to get my stuff and we’ll go back together okay?”

Junhui nods and lets Wonwoo quickly rush back to his room to turn off his computer and grab his briefcase. They head down the elevator to the car park together, making small chatter no more than they usually would except that this time, Wonwoo found Junhui to have been more open, relaxed, and free in his manner of speech which he honestly found endearing—especially his ramblings on the latest drama that he, Soonyoung and Chan were watching together—Wonwoo even joking that maybe he should join them too in watching the drama but Junhui had only laughed, saying that he couldn’t imagine Wonwoo watching a sappy love-fest drama.

“Good night, hyung,” Junhui says as he exits the car when Wonwoo pulls by the curb. He leans in to press a peck on Wonwoo’s lips that felt natural, sweet, but still made Wonwoo’s heart race off. “See you tomorrow.”

“See you, Jun-ah,” Wonwoo waves at the younger and then pulls back into traffic again, making his way back to his own apartment.

Now, all he has to do is make a dinner reservation at a restaurant tomorrow and try not to cower at his own nervousness for his and Junhui’s first official date.

\--

Wonwoo tugs at the collar of his dress-shirt nervously, feeling entirely too hot in the small elevator with Junhui pressed up against his side, marveling at the view of the cityscape below them as they make their way up to the 23rd floor.

“It’s so pretty,” Junhui coos, his face hovering closely against the plexiglass, all too vividly reminding Wonwoo of the memory of the three nights before. “Look, hyung, it’s so pretty.”

_I think you’re prettier_ , Wonwoo wants to say, but instead, he chooses to hide his nervousness with a cough and his hand gingerly placed on the small of Junhui’s back to let the younger know that he agrees.

Wonwoo had spent a better half of his day deliberating on where to take Junhui on their first official date after sporadically telling Junhui yesterday that he would take him out to dinner. He had cursed at himself for how impulsive he had been acting. Usually, Wonwoo would do everything and anything with lots of consideration and care but Junhui, somehow, had a flare which made Wonwoo want to be spontaneous, reckless.

He had originally wanted to take Junhui out to someplace more casual, toned down. Maybe a simple hot-pot date since he had learned that Junhui has a love for hot-pots and like Korean barbecue places, was a great way to interact and talk more but Wonwoo figures something as casual like that could be done on any other day—it could be done after _work_ even.

He figures that it wouldn’t hurt to go out to someplace fancy once in a while. He works hard, he makes a lot of money, he’s allowed to enjoy it and if it was also a chance for him to shower Junhui with all things good in life then so be it. Not like Junhui wasn’t aware of how much exactly Wonwoo was making but still. _This_ was Wonwoo’s business with pleasure.

The elevator dings as it opens onto the 23rd floor and Wonwoo guides Junhui towards the restaurant, his hand still on the younger’s waist as they’re welcomed by the hostess.

“Good evening, welcome to La Yeon,” she greets sweetly topped with a smile, hair bunned-up perfectly and make-up still flawless. “Do you have a reservation?”

“Yes,” Wonwoo replies. “I have a reservation for 7 PM under Jeon Wonwoo for two.”

“Ah yes, Mr. Jeon for two,” she confirms after a quick scan of the reservation log. “Let me show you to your table.”

Junhui still marvels at the overall ambiance of the place as they’re brought over to their table. It was simple, elegant—the interior was a soft white pine with highlights of charcoal black marbling and the tables were lined with a plain linen cloth and a simple candlelight in the middle.

“Isn’t this the place where the CEO took the directors out for lunch?” Junhui whispers to Wonwoo after they’re both seated at their table.

“I guess it is,” replies Wonwoo, adjusting his cufflinks. “Let’s not talk about work, shall we? We’re here on a date, Junhui.”

“You’re right,” the younger man apologizes. “I’m sorry. I like what you’re wearing tonight, di—I mean, hyung.”

“You need to get used to not calling me Director you know,” he chuckles, watching the younger blush at his little reprimand. “You’ve called me way worse stuff when we’re—“

“Hyung!” Junhui interrupts before Wonwoo could finish his sentence, a little embarrassed and his face already turning furiously red. “Fine, I’ll get used to calling you by your name.”

“That’s better,” he smiles. “You better eat a lot today Junnie cause this is a nine-course meal.”

The younger man chuckles back and folds his arms to lean onto the table. “You sure know the way to a man’s heart.”

\--

They’re in the elevator ride down, feeling positively full by the yawns that come out Junhui’s mouth now and then that Wonwoo knows he does whenever he accidentally overeats at lunch. And it may have also been because of the wine. _Yeah, it was definitely the wine_ , Wonwoo concludes as he also yawns following Junhui’s. He knows absolutely nothing about wine and followed what the sommelier had recommended them to drink to pair perfectly with the dishes.

“Thank you for a lovely dinner,” Junhui says softly, his hands holding onto Wonwoo’s bicep while he resting his head against his shoulder. “I’m very _very_ full.”

“You’re welcome,” he replies, pressing a kiss onto the top of Junhui’s head.

“I mean it,” Junhui says again, tilting his head to look up directly at Wonwoo’s face.

“I know you do,” smiling before he leans down and kisses Junhui now on the lips.

The elevator opens onto the ground floor and they make their way over to the valet, Junhui’s hands still clinging onto Wonwoo’s arm as he stumbles a little. It’s when Wonwoo hands over his valet ticket to the staff that he notices a black BMW rolling in, with the car plate all too familiar to Wonwoo as well as the slightly visible couple inside the vehicle.

“Jun-ah,” Wonwoo says a little stiff.

Junhui, who had been nothing but smiley and giggly all the way down from the restaurant looks at him with a confused look on his face. “Is something the matter?” he responds.

He gulps the longer he watches the car door open and now he _definitely_ knows who’s about to step out of the car.

“Baby,” Wonwoo turns to Junhui and promptly pries the younger’s hands off of his arm. “I’m really sorry but I’m going to need you to hide for me.”

He could tell that Junhui sobers up a little upon hearing Wonwoo’s ridiculous request but his heart was threatening to jump out of his chest any second longer now.

“Wonwoo, is everything alright?” Junhui asks once again, following in on Wonwoo’s slightly panicked tone.

Wonwoo moves as if to cover Junhui’s body before leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Over there, there’s Soonyoung and his husband.”

Junhui takes a brief peek over Wonwoo’s shoulder towards the valet and does, in fact, see Soonyoung and his husband exiting their car—both clad in crisp black suits and that had been enough for him to piece two and two together.

“Okay,” Junhui says instantly. “I’ll go to the bathroom. Let me know when the coast is clear.”

He tries to play it off as nonchalantly as possible when Junhui’s figure finally disappears into the hotel lobby in search for the bathroom. It wasn’t like Wonwoo was ashamed of being caught with Junhui. No, _God_ no—not when Junhui is the darling of the office and is loved by all personnel in all departments. He just didn’t want to create any office gossip especially knowing Soonyoung’s tendency to just blab and say nonsensical things sometimes.

Plus, he and Junhui weren’t even dating. Yet. He hopes they will soon, though.

“Wonwoo?” it’s Soonyoung who calls out for him first after handing over his keys to the valet staff and drags Jihoon along with him. “Honey look its Wonwoo! You remember him, right?”

“Of course,” replies Jihoon, giving him a polite smile. “Nice to see you again.”

“Likewise,” Wonwoo says back, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants.

“What are you doing here?” Soonyoung asks, a little too brashly that it earns him a ‘don’t meddle into other people’s business’ glare from Jihoon beside him. “I thought you’d be cooped up at home like you usually are on weekends.”

Wonwoo coughs to clear his throat upon hearing Soonyoung’s question. Jihoon was trying to get his husband to be more tactful but he gives the man a sympathetic smile which tells that this is how they usually were so Wonwoo was used to it.

“My brother and his wife are staying here,” he replies. “We just had dinner at La Yeon.”

Soonyoung cackles again and this time Jihoon really slaps him on the backside. “I hope you had a nice dinner, Wonwoo,” Jihoon replies to him. “Our reservation is at Ariake which we’ll miss if _someone_ doesn’t stop pestering Wonwoo.”

“Don’t worry honey they won’t give away our reservation,” Soonyoung coos at his pouty husband, linking their arms together and makes a kissy face which disgusted both Wonwoo and Jihoon.

“Have a nice night you two,” Wonwoo tries to end their encounter as fast as possible, thinking about Junhui who’s waiting for him in the bathroom until the coast is clear from Soonyoung.

“You too, Wonwoo-ya, drive safe!” replies Soonyoung boisterously and Wonwoo lets out a huge sigh of relief as Soonyoung and Jihoon finally disappear into the elevator.

He hands over his valet ticket to the staff to fetch the car and all the while he fishes his phone out of his coat’s pocket to let Junhui know that he can come out of the bathroom now. Honestly, he hopes Junhui understands that Wonwoo doesn’t mean anything bad from doing this.

Junhui arrives back at the lobby at the same time the valet brings over his car.

“Coast all clear?” Junhui giggles teasingly, clinging onto Wonwoo’s arms again.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and lets out a playful scoff, opening the passenger door for Junhui to get in. “If it wasn’t clear, I wouldn’t have asked you to come back.”

“Well,” he giggles again as Wonwoo now gets into the driver seat and hands over a small tip to the staff. “Guess I’m your dirty little secret then.”

\--

Wonwoo’s gotten used to the way to Junhui’s apartment now. Granted that he’s only been there two times before but he really tried his best on memorizing the roads for Junhui’s sake.

“I guess I’ll see you on Monday then,” Wonwoo turns to Junhui as his car pulls up by the curb. “Good night, Junhui.”

But Wonwoo isn’t met with the usual lively Junhui who’s all dimpled smiles and will kiss him good night as he exits his car and wave him goodbye boisterously as he watches Wonwoo drive away. Instead, Junhui is sat there beside him with his lips pursed into a line, his eyes flickering between Wonwoo and the entrance of his apartment building and his fingers fidgeting with the sleeve of his coat.

“Junhui, are you okay?” Wonwoo asks.

The younger man finally turns to him and exhales. “I kind of, don’t want you to go.”

Wonwoo knits his brows together. “Um, well, we could go somewhere for dessert again? Maybe?”

Junhui shakes his head. “I was thinking, inside? Like my apartment?”

His throat almost goes dry at Junhui’s sudden suggestion. “A-are you inviting me inside?”

Junhui nods again, this time the pout on his lips has turned into a shy smile. “I mean, you did say you wanted to meet my cat and all.”

_Right_ , Wonwoo thinks, he did say he wanted to meet with Junhui’s cat when he had suggested spending the weekend together.

“Okay,” he replies. “I’d be happy to.”

\--

Much like Junhui, his cat is gorgeous—her fur pristine ivory white and her eyes a striking cerulean blue. And she jumps into Wonwoo’s lap almost instantly as he sits down on Junhui’s couch and keens into the palm of his hand as he scratches the back of her ear.

“She likes you already, wow,” Junhui chuckles from the kitchen, watching Xue cuddle up to Wonwoo which makes him smile from ear to ear.

“What can I say?” Wonwoo teases. “I’m a cat whisperer.”

“Is that so?” Junhui waggles a brow back at the older man. “I’m sorry my apartment isn’t much.”

Wonwoo shakes his head, hand stroking Xue’s fur. “I don’t mind,” he responds. “Your place is cozy.”

Junhui laughs again as he plops himself down on the couch beside Wonwoo, startling his cat who’s been pawing at the fabric of Wonwoo’s dress shirt. “That’s just a nice way of saying it’s small."

“No, I mean it,” Wonwoo says again. “It’s very you.”

Junhui’s place was small, that had been true. It was an officetel enough for one and a single cat to live. But Wonwoo had really meant it when he said that Junhui’s place was very Junhui, the tiny little details and decorations that tied everything together into a well lived-in home. Like the windowsill behind the couch, Wonwoo notices an array of potted plants and little ceramic cats as well as a small cushioning which he assumes Xue lays on for her daily sunbathing. Wonwoo’s place was dull compared to Junhui’s.

“Want to watch a movie or something?” Junhui suggests. “I have to connect my laptop to the TV though cause I can’t stream directly from there.”

“I’m fine with doing anything,” Wonwoo replies. “But I’d rather get to know you better,” his hand reaching out to squeeze Junhui’s thigh and all the while flashing a cheesy smile at the younger who rolls his eyes at him.

“We can’t do it in front of the cat, hyung,” Junhui flatly says which makes Wonwoo burst out into laughter.

“I wasn’t even suggesting that,” Wonwoo heaves while wiping a tear that wells in his eyes. “But I find it intriguing that you’ve asked me to fuck you against a window where anyone can literally just look up and see us yet you’re shy around your own cat.”

“It’s a _cat_ ,” Junhui hisses. “She _knows_.”

“I know, I know,” Wonwoo says. “Not in front of the cat.”

“Well,” Junhui adds. “You can still kiss me in front of the cat.”

Wonwoo lifts a brow, intrigued. “You sure about that?”

Junhui nods and welcomes Wonwoo who inches in closer next to him on the couch until their faces are millimeters away from each other.

“So, am I allowed to do this?” Wonwoo smirks, ghosting his lips over Junhui’s own—his own hand covering Junhui’s and interlocks their fingers together.

“Depends,” Junhui replies, eyelids fluttering as he feels Wonwoo’s breath tickling against his skin. “Depends on what follows after.”

Junhui’s eyes flutter shut when Wonwoo finally kisses him and the whimper that he lets out as the kiss deepens had been enough to make him stand up and tug Wonwoo by the wrist into his bedroom. Xue locked out and his clothes and Wonwoo’s falling onto the floor in a messy trail leading to the bed.

\--

It’s been a while since Wonwoo has woken up next to someone—much less the certain someone being his secretary slash kind-of boyfriend-kind-of fuck-buddy who’s very much naked and cuddled up beside him—traces of blooming red, purple and blue decorated all over his golden skin.

He watches the steady rise and fall of Junhui’s chest, still so sound asleep with his brown hair that’s usually so neatly styled in disarray against the bedding.

“Junhui,” Wonwoo softly calls for him, nosing against the high of Junhui’s cheek and all together peppering the younger’s face with kisses. “Junhui, it’s time to wake up.”

“ _Not now, Xue_ ,” Junhui mumbles in Chinese, still clearly half asleep since he’s muttering his cat’s name instead of Wonwoo. He thinks it’s absolutely adorable if this is how Xue wakes him up in the mornings. “ _I’m trying to sleep_.”

“Junnie,” he calls for Junhui again, this time his voice slightly louder. “Baby.”

“Director?” Junhui grumbles while stirring awake, eyes slowly opening to register the figure of the older man he’s pressed up to on his bed. “Wonwoo.”

“Good morning,” he smiles at him, carding his fingers through Junhui’s brown locks and pushing it out of his face. “It’s already morning time.”

“But it’s Sunday,” Junhui whines, hiding his face into Wonwoo’s arm which makes the older man chuckles. “I want to sleep in.”

“But I have to go back though,” Wonwoo says and it earns him another disapproving grumble.

Junhui pouts this time hearing Wonwoo’s remark, upset that he has to leave already. Honestly, if Wonwoo could stay in bed all day cuddling with Junhui, he would but staying over at Junhui’s place hadn’t been part of his weekend plans and plus, he had already promised his mother that he’d be home to receive her package of home-made food she sends out to him weekly.

“But I don’t want you to go,” Junhui whines again, this time with a pout that makes Wonwoo’s heart ache a little seeing—his cuteness somehow amplified by his sleepiness.

“I know baby,” Wonwoo says while pressing another kiss onto Junhui’s cheek. “But I have things to do today.”

“One more,” Junhui pouts, grabby hands holding onto Wonwoo’s bicep before clasping them behind Wonwoo’s next. “One more time before you go back.”

He smirks, letting Junhui pull him down so that he’s hovering over the younger. “Can’t get enough of me?”

Junhui laughs, still a little sleepy. “How can I when you fuck me so good?”

“I’m flattered you think so,” Wonwoo says one last time before Junhui pulls him in into a kiss that was equal parts sloppy and good, tongue sliding against one another’s that makes him muffle a groan into the younger’s mouth feeling long legs wrap around his waist once more.

Wonwoo pushes in his cock with much ease, Junhui still a little loose from last night and he whimpers as he feels Wonwoo fully sheathed inside of him—wriggling his hips in attempt to make Wonwoo just move.

They fuck much slower than they did last night. Where last night had been a race filled with desire and ferocity, pounding Junhui from behind until he drools against the sheets underneath as he comes untouched all over his stomach, this morning was filled with a sense of belonging and comfort, thrusting into Junhui gently, like the kisses they exchange while doing so, and the fingers that interlock above Junhui’s head when they both finally come undone at the same time.

“You’re so beautiful, Junnie,” Wonwoo mutters into Junhui’s skin, panting so heavily as he comes down from his high. “So so beautiful.”

“Cheesy,” Junhui whines feeling Wonwoo’s tickling kisses. “I want to go and take a shower.”

There’s a faint ‘meow’ that they hear from outside and the sound of scratching on the bedroom door that makes Junhui and Wonwoo burst into laughter.

“Okay, I need to take care of Xue first,” Junhui groans as he pushes Wonwoo off of him and Wonwoo flops onto his back on the mattress beside him. “You can go and take a shower first and I’ll make us some breakfast before you go back.”

Wonwoo laughs, a mischievous grin on his face as he eyes Junhui who’s now gotten out of bed and is starting to put his boxer shorts back on. “And here I thought we could take a shower together.”

Junhui rolls his eyes and grabs Wonwoo’s dress pants off of the floor before balling it at the older man who wheezes when the clothing his him. “You dirty old man. You’ve fucked me five times in the last eight hours and you’re still asking for more.”

“I’m only seven years older than you!” Wonwoo defends himself, a little pouty now but both he and Junhui know that Wonwoo was only playing around by now. “Junhui!” whining even more as Junhui finishes putting on his boxers and a used t-shirt and heads towards the bedroom door.

“Go,” Junhui says sternly. “Go and wash up and I’ll make us breakfast, okay hyung?”

“Kiss me first,” Wonwoo teases. “Or else I’ll be sulky.”

Junhui only rolls his eyes but he gives in anyway, walking over towards the bed once again and leans over to give Wonwoo said kiss. But he decides to play dirty when Junhui leans down and grabs the younger by the waist, throwing him back onto the bed and pins him down—uncaring of Junhui’s squeals and protests to get off of him.

\--

The following few days pass by in a blur for Wonwoo—lost in the end of year rush where his clients and colleagues were all pushing him to finalize everything before they cut for the New Year’s and Christmas break. Wonwoo always hated the end of year rush. Loathed it even. There were days where Wonwoo was even too busy to think.

In previous years, Wonwoo would be much more stressed than he is right now. Not like he wasn’t stressed as well this year but the change in his relationship with Junhui was enough to keep him sane and not want to rip out his hair when his phone goes off for the 10th time in an hour and he’s dragged off to another inane meeting that could’ve been an email.

“You’re skipping lunch again?” Junhui pouts as he hands over the documents that Wonwoo needs for the meeting he’s about to go to. “You need to eat, you know.”

Junhui has built a routine now on making sure that Wonwoo eats even though he himself eats way less than Wonwoo does yet never lets Wonwoo worry about him.

“Right after this, I promise,” Wonwoo replies while straightening out his tie and dusting his suit off. “Look at you worrying about me,” he teases with a grin that makes Junhui roll his eyes.

“It’s my job to worry about you,” Junhui snarks back. “Old man.”

Wonwoo chuckles again. “Whatever you say,” he says. “But remember, this old man can make your eyes roll to the back of your head and— _ow_!”

Junhui smacks him on the arm with the same stack of documents that he had already given to the older.

“What was that for?!” Wonwoo protests.

“ _You’re_ the one who said we can’t do anything at work and look who’s running their mouth now?” Junhui hisses. “What if Director Kwon hears you?”

“Hey,” Wonwoo tries to defend himself. “ _You’re_ the one who broke that rule first by dragging me into the meeting room and then proceeded to get down on your knees and blow me.”

Junhui smacks him with the documents again.

“Soonyoung isn’t even in his room, jeez, don’t worry,” Wonwoo says, rubbing at the sore spot on his arm where Junhui had smacked him with the stack of documents. “And you say you enjoy being my dirty little secret.”

“I do enjoy being your dirty little secret,” Junhui grumbles.

“Good,” he smiles, giving one last tug on his tie to keep it in place, and takes the documents out of Junhui’s hand. “I’m going to my meeting now.”

“Okay,” replies Junhui, following behind Wonwoo as they trail out of Wonwoo’s office.

He yelps when he suddenly feels a smack against his ass, turning around to catch the cheeky grin on Junhui’s face as he hurries to sit back down at his desk before Wonwoo could get him back.

“Good luck with your meeting,” Junhui tells him.

He gives Junhui a smile back and a thumbs-up and heads towards the elevator.

\--

Junhui was mid-bite of his lunch when Wonwoo finally returns from his meeting—looking all too cheery and it confuses Junhui a little, his brows knitting together cause Wonwoo never looks happy when he returns from a meeting with Mr. Park.

“Forgive me for sounding brash but why are you so happy, Director?” Junhui asks when Wonwoo stops in front of his desk, handing him the meeting notes for Junhui to type up and archive. “Doesn’t Mr. Park usually make you nervous?”

“Well, he does,” Wonwoo starts. “But I think you’re going to like the news I’m about to give you.”

His brows that had been scrunched up in confusion now perk up with curiosity “What is it?”

“We’re going to Okinawa,” Wonwoo says a little excitedly. Junhui however, wasn’t really, given that he was present in the meeting with Mr. Park a few weeks ago where they talked about heading on over there for the lease agreement signing.

“Oh, that’s great,” replies Junhui, shoving another mouthful of vegetables and meat into his mouth. “I’ll talk with Channie about your and Director Kwon’s travel arrangements so we can book it as soon as possible.” 

“You’re coming with me, Junhui,” Wonwoo adds and he feels giddy finally registers the surprised look on Junhui’s face.

The younger tries not to choke on the spoonful of food. “What do you mean I’m going with you? Director, you don’t need me there with you. You’ve gone on signings without me before.”

“Well, I kind of do this time,” he says. “it’s right before Christmas break as well. You told me yourself you weren’t going home to Shenzhen this year so, what do you say?”

Junhui still hesitates, his gaze flickering back and forth between Wonwoo and the calendar on his desk.

“But you and Director Kwon will be there for work,” Junhui still tries to reason his way out of going. “I’ll just get in your way.”

But Wonwoo is more persistent. He has to be. _Wants_ to be.

“Nonsense,” he says back, still matter-of-factly trying to convince Junhui. “You’ve been a great help to me throughout this entire project too, Jun-ah.”

Junhui purses his lips in a line. “Where would I sleep? Booking an extra room just for me seems kind of wasteful.”

Wonwoo chuckles. “You don’t need to worry about anything,” he reassures. “I know this isn’t exactly like what we said about taking things one step at a time but I really want you to come with me.”

“Are you sure about that?” Junhui asks one last time. “Really really sure?”

“I’m really _really_ sure,” he replies. “Plus, Soonyoung is bringing Jihoon and their daughter with him so he’s also kind of planning this as a disguised vacation already.”

Junhui chuckles which made Wonwoo feel relieved already. He knows that he and Junhui haven’t really officially established anything between each other—aside from the declaration weeks ago that Junhui had wanted to take things one step at a time, getting to know each other, which by Wonwoo’s definition of the past few weeks were nothing short of amazing—waking up next to Junhui in his bed, in Junhui’s bed, having breakfast made by Junhui even though they had to sneakily go to work separately, or just sitting in Junhui’s living room couch and playing with Xue while Junhui watches his dramas.

Asking Junhui to come with him to spend Christmas break with him in Okinawa was a _really_ huge step. Even if it is technically part of their job.

But again, as Wonwoo said to himself before, this was his business with pleasure that has come to life.


	3. Chapter 3

Wonwoo thanks an unnamed God out there for the fact that Soonyoung had decided to book a later flight than he did. Well, maybe said unnamed God is really Lee Chan and the last minute meeting that he had to attend before embarking on the plane to Okinawa. At least this gave him a little breather as he held his and Junhui’s printed out ticket booking in his hands and watches Junhui unload their suitcases from his car.

“Remind me again why I’m not allowed to see my own plane ticket booking when I’m the secretary?” Junhui says sourly while slamming the trunk shut. He had been sour ever since Wonwoo one-sidedly decided to take over on booking their travel arrangements when Junhui had strictly emphasized that it was _his_ job and not Wonwoo’s.

“Can’t I do something nice for you once in a while?” he replies while pouting. In return, he hears Junhui mumble something along the lines of ‘you always say that’ which, well, wasn’t entirely untrue. Junhui had always been at Wonwoo’s beck and call when they’re at work—smiling tirelessly even when Wonwoo felt like the dull grey office walls were collapsing in on him from the sheer amount of clients he had to deal with that day. He’s allowed to reward Junhui once in a while for his good work. _Properly_ reward him. Cause screwing the guy five times in one night does not count although that had been a nice reminder on Wonwoo’s behalf because now he has the knowledge that he can still keep up with Junhui’s rigorous twenty-something stamina (even though Junhui is already teetering on the edges of turning 30 himself).

He has a reason why he didn’t let Junhui book their plane tickets and accommodation. One, being that he wants to spend as much time as possible with Junhui. Two, he knows Junhui would never allow himself to enjoy things he feels like he doesn’t deserve—which is, from experience, quite a lot of things and it makes Wonwoo want to squish Junhui’s cheeks and tell him to _please_ let himself indulge once in a while.

“I already checked-in for us, by the way,” Wonwoo announces when they’re nearing the check-in counter. “Give me your passport.”

“What?” Junhui asks back, a little too snappy and just as how Wonwoo predicted he would react. “But, I—”

Wonwoo doesn’t say anything back aside from the hand that he’s put out flat, waiting for Junhui to hand over his passport to him so he can drop off their bags. The younger begrudgingly places his passport onto the palm of Wonwoo’s hand.

“Hi,” Wonwoo greets the check-in counter staff. Usually, this would be Junhui’s job but Wonwoo insists on taking over for Junhui despite his mumbling complaints. “I’m here to drop off our baggage. Flight to Okinawa at 1:30PM.”

He hands over their passports and Junhui, again, insists on peeking over Wonwoo’s shoulders—hating being kept out of the loop like this.

“Mr. Jeon and Mr. Wen, here are your boarding passes,” the staff says as she hands over their now printed boarding passes. “Please put your checked-in luggage on the belt.”

“Won—”

“No, let me,” Wonwoo intercepts Junhui who was already about to reach for the suitcases. “You are not lifting a finger this entire trip.”

Junhui was about to protest again but Wonwoo ignored it, opting to just put the suitcases onto the belt as quickly as possible and have this over and done with so they can head-on over to the gate.

“Will you let me have my boarding pass and passport now? We have to go through customs and immigration,” Junhui pouts again, so cutely as well, Wonwoo wanted to kiss him.

“If you kiss me, I will,” he teases, already pursing his lips for the younger which makes Junhui grimace.

“But,” Junhui says. “We’re in public.”

“No one knows who we are here,” Wonwoo sing-songs while still pursing his lips. “Give this old man a kiss, Wen Junhui.”

“God,” Junhui snarls. “Don’t ever call yourself ‘old man’ ever again.”

“You’re the one who says I am one whenever I say I’m tired,” Wonwoo chuckles. “I’m still waiting, by the way.”

“Childish,” Junhui grumbles but he gives in anyway, giving Wonwoo a peck on his lips and Wonwoo’s heart definitely does not skip a beat. “Passport and boarding pass please?”

“As you wish,” Wonwoo replies and hands over the documents in his hand to the younger. “Let’s go before there’s a long line.”

Junhui was about to protest when he finally takes a peek at his ticket but Wonwoo had been quicker, grabbing the younger by the wrist and tugging him along towards immigration and customs.

\--

“You,” Junhui lets out an exasperated sigh as leans back in his seat, plane already up in the air en route to Okinawa. “I knew you’d do something like this.”

Wonwoo chuckles at Junhui’s complaint. “I did say I wanted to reward you for all your hard work,” he replies.

“I think you reward me enough already, Director Jeon,” the younger says with a suggestive hint in his tone of voice.

“That I do,” he says back, leaning over the arm rest between them to place a chaste kiss on Junhui’s temple.

“Hyung,” Junhui whines when the kiss suddenly inches down towards his neck. “They’re going to see us—the air stewardess,” gripping onto Wonwoo’s bicep to keep the older man at bay. “And the other passengers.”

“There’s hardly anyone here,” Wonwoo murmurs against his skin.

“You’re already hard,” Junhui adds, eyeing at the strain in Wonwoo’s pants—barely covered by the blanket that’s been thrown over their laps.

“Cause I keep thinking of you,” he says again. “And your hand around my cock.”

“Naughty,” the younger replies, but despite his initial hesitance, he reaches his hand over and gives the growing bulge a less than forgiving squeeze that makes Wonwoo’s breath hitch. “Getting so hard for me like this.”

Wonwoo grits his teeth when Junhui continues to knead over his clothed cock, slender fingers tracing around the outline of his erection with feather light touches.

“Want me to jerk you off right here, director?” Junhui whispers into his ears. “Or we could go into the bathroom and you can fuck my mouth.”

 _Fuck_ , Wonwoo curses in his head. There was something so dirty about the way the word ‘director’ rolled off Junhui’s tongue. A name for him that had once been innocent now tainted after being chanted repeatedly through multiple rounds of sex. It makes him shiver the way Junhui can easily turn this side of him on like a switch—knowing exactly when, where, and what to say to rile Wonwoo up good enough to make him desperate.

He yelps when Junhui squeezes him again. “Answer me.”

“Please,” Wonwoo lets out a barely audible whimper as he leans his forehead against Junhui’s shoulder. “Junhui.”

Wonwoo is thankful that the flight isn’t packed—especially in the business class cabin where there were more or less five people in the entire section including the flight attendants who couldn’t care less about what they were getting up to under the blanket thrown over their laps.

Junhui’s finger moves to unzip the front of Wonwoo’s trousers, quickly getting to work on pulling his erection out of his boxers. He feels obscene like this—exposed even when they’re technically covered. He’s also thankful that he was sitting next to the window so Junhui’s body was covering his.

“You’re leaking, hyung,” the younger coos as he spreads the bead of pre-cum over the tip of his cockhead, his’s breath fanning hot against the shell of Wonwoo’s ear. “So cute.”

Junhui’s hand moves to hold onto the base of his erection and starts pumping him at a slow pace, trying to be as discreet as possible with his movements which only ends up driving Wonwoo insane.

“You’re impatient, aren’t you?” Junhui snickers. “When it’s only a two and a half our plane ride and we’ll be at the hotel before we know it.”

The pace that Junhui goes at is maddening. It’s a pace that Junhui uses when he’s trying to rile Wonwoo up in the mornings after a night spent together with barely any clothing on their bodies, tangled in between cotton sheets. He’d fist at his cock and work him over slowly as Wonwoo teeters on the edge of wake and slumber—getting him desperate enough that he’d roll Junhui over onto his back and fuck him again. Junhui was never shy on getting what he wanted in bed.

Wonwoo watches as the blanket over his lap moves up and down, the movement of Junhui’s hand around his shaft steadily interchanging between speeding up that a tight heat starts to build at the pit of his stomach and teasing enough that he lets go just as he hears the hitch in Wonwoo’s breath. _Diabolical_ , he curses in his head as he squeezes his eyes shut and lets out another silent groan. _So fucking sexy too_.

He tries to bite back the moans that threaten to escape his lips but Junhui somehow notices and makes it his personal goal to make Wonwoo slip one out, maybe loud enough for Junhui himself to hear and smile in satisfaction but quiet enough that they don’t disrupt the whole cabin by their less than appropriate endeavour.

“Why are you holding back?” the younger hums, now pressing his lips against Wonwoo’s skin. “I want to hear how good I’m making you feel, director.”

“Fuck,” he bites when one particular tug from Junhui makes his head slump against the seat. “You really want me to come here, Junhui? All over your hand?”

The younger only smiles, his hand still working itself up and down Wonwoo’s shaft. “I don’t see why not?” he says deviously. “Besides,” head poking up to gesture at the flight attendants who were getting up from their seats. “I think they’re going to give out lunch soon so you better make your choice quick.”

Junhui still pumps his cock while Wonwoo tries his best to keep his whines to a minimum, clenching his eyes shut tighter as he threatens to spill all over Junhui’s hands.

“They’re making their way down the aisle,” Junhui hums again as he fastens his pace and keeps an eye out at the flight attendant who’s chatting with one of the passengers a few rows up. “You better hurry up, director.”

Wonwoo doesn’t know if it’s the rush from the possibility of being caught or the way Junhui so teasingly asks him to hurry up when he’s the one completely in control—hand still fisted around Wonwoo’s cock tightly as he jerks him off. Wonwoo has half a mind to just buck up into the touch and chase his release. Whatever the aftermath, that’ll be Junhui’s problem to deal with.

“Junhui,” he rasps into Junhui’s shoulder. “I’m going to come.”

“Then come,” the younger whispers, nibbling on the shell of Wonwoo’s ear. “Come for me.”

His hands that had been gripping onto the arm rest and Junhui’s thigh fly up to cover his mouth, stifling a groan into his palm as he spills all over Junhui’s fist—the younger milking every last bit of come out of him.

“Good?” Junhui asks, pressing a kiss onto Wonwoo’s temple as the older tries to collect his breathing, a subtle sheen of sweat on his forehead.

“Your hand,” Wonwoo says, breathing a little ragged. “What are you going to do?”

But before Junhui could answer his question, he hears the sound of the wheels from the food cart that the flight attendant was rolling coming to a halt in the aisle right beside their seat. Wonwoo a little thankful that they had the blanket covering their laps so that it wasn’t outwardly awkward. Especially after registering the polite smile on the flight attendant’s face compared to his own frazzled look.

“Good afternoon,” the flight attendant greets them. “We’re serving lunch now—sir,” she pauses, a little taken aback when she looks at Wonwoo. “Please excuse me but you look a little pale, are you alright?”

Wonwoo panics, adjusting the blanket that was thrown over his lap, suddenly aware that his pants were undone and that his dick was out underneath it. “Um,” he stutters. “I’m fine, thank you. Just a little tired.”

Junhui beside him only laughs, his hand still hidden underneath the blanket that’s now pulled up to under his chin as if he had just been taking a nap.

“We’re serving lunch now,” the flight attendant continues. “We have an option of chicken and beef. Which one would you like?”

“Uh,” he stutters again. His brain somehow feels like mush, unable to process such a simple question like whether he wanted to eat chicken or beef for lunch. Or like earlier, whether he wanted to come all over Junhui’s hand or drag the younger to the bathroom and fuck his mouth.

“We’ll have the beef option,” Junhui swoops in, shining a handsome smile to the flight attendant.

Wonwoo at least helps with the tray since Junhui’s hands were still in hiding underneath the blanket. They order a glass of complimentary red wine each and he’s relieved when the flight attendant finally makes her leave to tend to the other passengers.

“Thank you,” Wonwoo sighs. “Thank you so much,” and presses a kiss to Junhui’s temple.

“No problem,” the younger says back. “Could you grab the wet-wipes from my bag, hyung?”

“Oh sure,” he replies. After making sure that his dick is finally back inside his pants, he bends down to grab Junhui’s bag from underneath the seat in front of them—fishing out the wet-wipes as requested and handing it over to him.

Wonwoo feels his cheeks turn red again as he watches Junhui start to clean his hand, seeing his come running all over the slender digits that were just wrapped around his cock moments ago. Honestly, Junhui has very pretty hands and Wonwoo guilty admits that he may have watched his hands a bit too much and imagined sucking on them and kissing them to make the younger man squirm.

“Something the matter?” Junhui catches onto him staring.

He shakes his head. “N-no,” he replies. “The food looks great and I’m hungry so we should dig in soon,” and grabs for the glass of wine to somehow hydrate him a little.

Junhui only smirks as he notices Wonwoo’s nervousness and takes his finger into his mouth, suckling on the digit with his tongue so obviously lapping up the come all over his hand. The red wine that Wonwoo was drinking catches in his throat as he watches the scene in front of him.

“Jun—” he coughs.

“I’d rather eat this,” the younger coos.

Wonwoo feels himself going weak once again, even as Junhui only chuckles and finishes cleaning up before diving into their meal.

\--

“So will you finally let me do my job now?” Junhui still grumbles the same thing that he had grumbled earlier today when they were about to catch their flight from Seoul to Okinawa. “Seriously, we’re here on a _business_ trip, hyung. Let me do my job.”

“I know we are,” he chuckles, helping Junhui with his luggage as they head now to the hotel lobby. “But there’s nothing wrong with a little business with pleasure, isn’t there?”

“Thought your father said that that was a recipe for a disaster,” Junhui huffs, letting Wonwoo poke at his cheek.

“True, he did say that,” Wonwoo adds, slinking an arm around Junhui’s waist to pull the younger in closer to his body. “But I don’t think spending a long weekend with my gorgeous secretary at this equally gorgeous resort counts as a recipe for disaster.”

Wonwoo was about to lean in to press a kiss onto Junhui’s lips when the younger suddenly grabs a hold of his shirt to keep him in place. It catches Wonwoo by surprise, why Junhui suddenly stopped him but from the look that Junhui gave him and the voice that called out for his name, he connected two and two together and immediately parted.

“Director Jeon!” it was Mr. Park who had been sitting on one of the couches in the lobby, now standing up and waving in their direction. Junhui by his side immediately puts on his sunglasses and tucks his hair into a cap—Wonwoo secretly praying that their client didn’t see him making a move on Junhui just a few moments ago.

“Mr. Park, so nice to finally meet you here,” Wonwoo greets him as professionally as possible as they approach the man and shake hands.

“And Junhui, it’s nice to see you here too, I hope you can enjoy Okinawa a little before you return to Seoul,” Mr. Park also greets him. “But I bet it’s nothing compared to the beaches in Shenzhen.”

Junhui only laughs as well. “Please, Mr. Park,” he says as courteously as possible. “It’s just as marvelous as well.”

“Well, anyway, I’m only here to make sure that you two arrived safely of course,” Mr. Park says. “It’s a shame that Director Kwon is only flying in tomorrow. So I guess for tonight you two go and get settled and we’ll meet over lunch tomorrow with the landowners to discuss and sign the lease agreement, how does that sound?”

“Sounds good,” replies Wonwoo. “I’ll let you know as well once Director Kwon has landed. I still need to go over the draft as well since the landowners were a little hesitant about the sub-lease clause so I need to discuss with the legal team back in Seoul.”

“Great, my lawyer here will also be present at tomorrow’s meeting,” the older man adds. “Enjoy your stay here, Director Jeon, Junhui.”

“You too, Mr. Park,” Junhui says while bidding farewell.

The smile that had been plastered on Junhui’s face makes Wonwoo shiver as it falters into a straight line and goes to pinch Wonwoo on his underarms.

“Your client nearly saw you kiss me,” Junhui hisses but Wonwoo only laughs as he sees the panic all over Junhui’s face as they watch Mr. Park make his way towards the elevators. “What if he saw? And reported it to the company? You could lose your job, director.”

“And you’re not worried about losing yours?” he hums, pressing a kiss to Junhui’s temple. “You worry a lot about me yet you don’t ever let me worry about you.”

“Cause you worked so hard to get to this position,” the younger pouts. It’s so cute that Wonwoo wants to just pinch his nose but he knows that’ll earn him a swat to his stomach if he ever tries. “I don’t want you to lose everything you’ve worked so hard for. And cause of _me_ too like I wouldn’t know how to live if I knew I was the reason you—”

“Hey, hey, _hey—_ ” Wonwoo interrupts in an attempt to calm Junhui down. He’s honestly never seen Junhui look this frazzled before and he sort of doesn’t really know what to do as well. “Nothing is going to happen to me and nothing is going to happen to you.”

“But—”

Wonwoo stops him with another peck on his lips. “I know what I’m doing. And I would never do anything that would jeopardize your future, okay?”

“Director,” Junhui whines.

“And you work hard too, don’t discredit yourself,” he says one last time before letting go of Junhui. “Let’s check-in okay? I need to lie down so bad.”

\--

Wonwoo is honestly amazed at the room that he had picked out (secretly, of course, cause he knows he would never hear the end of it from Junhui if he knew that Wonwoo was booking them into the same ocean-view suite).

“Look at how beautiful the ocean is, Jun-ah,” Wonwoo marvels, immediately going to open the sliding glass door that connects to the terrace. Although Wonwoo has to admit, it is a little cold since they’re in the dead of the winter and Junhui catches onto Wonwoo’s hand that’s slowly starting to shake from holding onto the cold railing.

“Director, come inside, it’s freezing out here,” Junhui says as he joins Wonwoo out on the terrace, his own hands shoved into the pocket of his jacket. “Don’t want you catching a cold now.”

“When else can you enjoy this scenery, Jun-ah?” he chuckles. Wonwoo had always loved the sea. He doesn’t know if it came from the fact that his hometown was a port city or that he had been born in the summer therefore summers for him had always been associated in birthday trips to the beach with his family. In every country he visited, he always made sure to visit the beach as well.

“It’s gorgeous, yeah,” Junhui replies, now standing beside Wonwoo who’s busy being enamoured by the shades of blue in front of him. “But it’s cold.”

“Then I’ll make you warm,” he says before bearhugging a reluctant Junhui.

“You’re such a brat sometimes, hyung,” Junhui chuckles as Wonwoo clings onto him.

“Only you get to see me like this,” he mumbles into the fabric of Junhui’s jacket, nuzzling even more.

“That I do,” the younger smiles and reaches up to run his fingers through Wonwoo’s hair. “I’m going to go unpack a little and lay down.”

“I’ll join you in a second,” he adds before Junhui disappears back into the suite and throws himself onto the king-sized bed, hearing a soft groan from the younger as he stretches his body like a cat. Wonwoo only smiles as he watches the younger and he may or may not have pulled out his phone and took a quick snap of Junhui balled up on the bed.

\--

Wonwoo has his phone sandwiched between his ear and his shoulders and his hands were busy typing away on his laptop when Junhui finally emerges out of the bathroom, hair damp and the scent of citrus and sandalwood wafting through the room. Wonwoo had been in the middle of arguing something inane with the legal team when Junhui waltzed out, clad in nothing but a bathrobe that was loosely tied around his waist.

He mutes the call. “Good bath?”

“It was amazing,” Junhui says as he sits down on the edge of the bed. “You should’ve joined me.”

Wonwoo groans internally. He _wishes_ , honest to God. When Junhui had said that he was going to take a bath and offered him to join him, he wanted to slam his laptop shut and strip his clothes off and jump into the luxurious bathtub with the younger. But Junhui had scolded him if he didn’t get the contract revisions done before the meeting tomorrow and Wonwoo sullenly sits down at the small office area of the suite as he opens his laptop.

“The legal team is still on my ass,” Wonwoo sighs while unmuting the call. Junhui only smiles as he hears the stern voice that came from the other end of the speaker. Junhui knew that Wonwoo had never been fond of talking to the legal team—always at wit's end as their opinions clash and Wonwoo only wished the legal team would make things simpler for him and his sanity.

“ _Director Jeon? Are you still there listening to me?_ ”

“Yes I am, continue, I need this clause clarified before tonight,” Wonwoo replies sharply. “Or else the landowner won’t go through with the signing and we can’t move forward with the project.”

Junhui settles back onto the bedding and grabs the remote on the bedside table, turning on the TV and flicks through the channels before landing on a moderately interesting movie with Wonwoo furiously speaking into the phone in the background.

\--

“Director?” he’s pulled out of his concentration when Junhui calls for him, voice sleepy and face puffy. He had noticed that the younger fell asleep somewhere in the middle of his movie—registering the soft snores amidst his typing and smiling fondly as he threw the thick duvet over the younger’s body so he wouldn’t catch a cold. “You’re still not done?”

“Just a little bit more,” he replies softly. “Are you hungry? It’s almost dinner time,” and adds as he glances at the time on his laptop.

“I’ll wait ‘til you’re done,” Junhui replies sleepily.

Wonwoo had always found Junhui the cutest when he was sleepy. He had first thought of this two years ago, in the rare moments that Junhui had slipped up one of his emails because he had been so sleepy and so out of it from his apparent big lunch that Soonyoung and Chan had invited him to. At the time, Wonwoo had wanted to run his fingers through Junhui’s hair and ruffle it, tell him he’s cute and maybe also pull him into his lap and pepper kisses onto his face. But that had been before, before Wonwoo had been bold enough to actually tell Junhui that he liked him; before Wonwoo stopped hesitating his every gesture of affection towards the younger.

“Jun-ah,” Wonwoo now calls for him. It catches the attention of the younger and wakes him up a little as he tries to open his eyes fully. “Come here,” he adds as he pats his lap for Junhui to sit on.

“But the chair will break,” Junhui mumbles as he lazily drags himself out of the bed and goes to Wonwoo.

“I don’t care,” he replies. “Come here.”

Junhui does and obliges without much more hesitation, plopping himself down onto Wonwoo’s lap—wrapping his arms around Wonwoo’s broad shoulders to keep himself steady even though Wonwoo’s hand immediately places itself on the small of his back and the other gripping his thigh.

“You look cute when you’re sleepy like this,” Wonwoo coos while rubbing circles with his thumb onto the exposed skin of Junhui’s thigh that peeks from the parting of the bathrobe. “So beautiful,” and kisses him on the corner of his lips.

“You always say that,” Junhui hums while letting out a small chuckle.

“But it’s true,” he adds, accentuating with another kiss—this time onto his lips. “And so sexy too,” gesturing to the bathrobe that threatens to fall open. “Wearing nothing underneath this.”

His hand moves further and further up Junhui’s thigh, feeling the shiver run down the younger’s spine when his finger accidentally brushes against his still flaccid cock underneath the bathrobe.

“You trying to get me hard, director?” Junhui laughs but lets Wonwoo’s hand roam his body anyway, moaning when the older pinches a nipple in between his fingers. “Is this one of your fantasies? Having me on your lap while you touch me all over?”

“It’s one of them,” he grins. “You did say you’d entertain all of my fantasies, Jun-ah.”

Junhui hums, a smile matching Wonwoo’s growing on his face. “I guess I did say that didn’t I?”

Wonwoo’s hands continue to touch Junhui’s body all over. The bathrobe that had been tied around his waist now completely undone and falls onto the floor leaving Junhui completely naked as he’s perched on top of Wonwoo’s lap. The younger lets out a breathy moan when he feels Wonwoo’s teeth sink into the joint between his neck and shoulder, gentle enough that it wouldn’t hurt, hard enough that they’re both sure it’ll leave a mark the following day.

“What do you have in mind, director?” Junhui practically purrs into his ear. “I’ll do anything you want.”

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” he hisses. “Let me open you up, Jun-ah. I want you to ride my fingers.”

“Kinky,” Junhui teases back, biting at Wonwoo’s ear all of the sudden to elicit a low groan from the older man. “How ‘bout I cock warm you instead, hm?” he suggests while tilting his head. “While you do your work. What do you say?”

“Junhui,” Wonwoo practically whines, literally feeling himself go weak at Junhui’s words. “Shit, baby, that’s not called doing whatever I want.”

“I know,” the younger chuckles. “I’m suggesting something way better.”

“I’m going to make you regret asking for that,” he replies with a bite, giving Junhui’s ass a sudden squeeze that makes the younger yelp. “The lube and condoms are in my bag.”

“No condom,” Junhui kisses the corner of Wonwoo’s lips as he gets up and sways his hips teasingly as he walks away—fully aware that Wonwoo’s eyes were on him, practically drooling at the sight of long legs paired with a perfectly shaped ass and tiny waist. “I want to feel you.”

If Wonwoo wasn’t hard before, he definitely is now, already clouded with the thought of having Junhui around him.

Junhui returns with the bottle of lube and proceeds to straddle his lap, his legs on either side of his thighs and he faces the front and lets his back press against Wonwoo’s chest.

“Spread your legs wider for me baby,” he whispers in Junhui’s ear, uncapping the bottle of lube and applying it liberally onto his fingers.

The younger obliges, spreading his legs wider for Wonwoo to have better access as he reaches over to trace a finger around his rim. He pushes the tip of his finger in inside and hears Junhui let out a breathy sigh at the intrusion.

“Good?” he asks, pushing the finger in and out of the younger slowly.

Junhui nods. “M-more, please.”

He doesn’t miss the way Junhui’s gasp sends his cock twitching inside his pants as he adds in another finger. The squelching from the lube was already indecent enough if it weren’t paired by the way Junhui whines and throws his head back over Wonwoo’s shoulder when he begins to open the younger up.

“You’re so good,” he mumbles into Junhui’s hair. “Can’t wait to have you on my cock, baby.”

Junhui’s hips begin to rock itself slowly as if chasing for Wonwoo’s fingers that’s gone into a standstill. Wonwoo usually doesn’t have the patience for this—much preferring burying himself deep inside of Junhui as soon as possible. But there was something in him today that wanted to draw this out for as long as possible. He wants to elicit every groan, every whimper of his name out of Junhui’s mouth until he’s begging for him. A sudden third finger makes the younger yelp and grips onto Wonwoo’s arm harshly, hissing from the stretch and burn.

“Wonwoo,” he moans. “Please, I want you inside of me already.”

“But you’re not loose enough,” he hums back, moving his fingers. He feels Junhui jolt when the tip of his finger brushes against a bundle of nerves.

“Please,” Junhui squeals again the more Wonwoo deliberately brushes against his prostate. “I’ll be good, I promise.”

Wonwoo pretends to have a moment of deliberation while speeding up even though his answer is clear as day. The sound of the younger’s whimpers slowly going up in pitch the longer he goes is already making his own erection ache so hard in his pants.

“Okay then,” he finally gives in and withdraws his fingers. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Junhui lifts himself up a little above Wonwoo’s lap in order to let the older undo his pants. He could tell from the look on Junhui’s face that he was just as impatient as Wonwoo, practically desperate when his cock finally springs free, rock hard and leaking at the tip.

“Let me,” Junhui says, snatching the bottle of lube off of the table before Wonwoo could and drizzles it onto the palm of his hand. He hisses when Junhui wraps his hand around his cock again and slicks it up with the lubricant—the pressure around his shaft delicious enough to make him throw his head back and squeeze his eyes shut.

“Junhui,” Wonwoo calls for the younger which stops his movements to look at his face over his shoulder. “You can put it in.”

“Okay,” replies Junhui, grabbing onto the base of Wonwoo’s erection and proceeds to align the cock head against his rim.

They both groan in unison when Junhui starts to sink down onto his shaft, the stretch and burn so good and so tight around him no matter how much he’s fucked Junhui open with his fingers.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he curses out loud when he’s fully sheathed inside the younger, one hand grabbing onto Junhui’s waist in a bruising grip to keep him still and the other onto the edge of table in front of him. He knows Junhui had just deliberately swiveled his hips to both test the waters and Wonwoo’s patience.

He wishes they were in front of a mirror—cause the image of Junhui perched on his lap with his legs spread and in full view of his cock disappearing inside of him would be a sight indeed. He’d have that image burned into the back of his eyes if he could.

“Keep still while I do my work,” Wonwoo murmurs sternly into Junhui’s ears, pulling the younger back so his backside is pressed flushed against Wonwoo’s front. “Or else I won’t let you come.”

At his remark, Junhui lets out a soft whine and keeps himself stiff. If Wonwoo is being completely honest with himself, he’d much rather just ditch this agreement and carry Junhui over onto the bed and proceed to fuck his brains out until he cries. But Junhui had been willing to play with his whims and he has a deadline to meet if he wants this project to advance and the big bonus check to come his way. He doesn’t see why he couldn’t combine both into one.

He smirks when he notices the way Junhui’s body trembles the longer he keeps Wonwoo’s cock buried deep in him. The more he shifts to find a comfortable position, the more the head of his erection brushes against his spot that sends him seeing stars and clenches tighter around Wonwoo.

“Director,” he moans, grabby hands reaching around to hold onto the back of Wonwoo’s neck and he tries to grind his hips down onto the older’s lap but is kept still by a firm, bruising grip on his hip.

“You’re doing so well baby,” Wonwoo says, pressing a sweet kiss onto the younger’s temple. “So good, so tight around me.”

Wonwoo was also having a hard time trying to concentrate on his document, losing his train of thought whenever Junhui squeezes his walls around him tighter and tries to shift in his spot. He’s on the edge of losing his own self-control until his phone on the table lights up as a call comes through.

 _Incoming Call: Kwon Soonyoung and Choi Seungcheol_.

He smirks when he meets the panicked look on Junhui’s face when he reaches for the phone.

“Think you can keep quiet?” he teases, bucking up into Junhui as a fair warning, the younger letting out a gasp at the sudden movement.

“N-no, please, what if Director Kwon and Director Choi hear me?” Junhui half-protests but is cut off with a choked out moan when Wonwoo’s hand fists his cock and pumps it slowly as his other hand goes to pick up the incoming call. “ _Wonwoo_.”

“ _Wonwoo-ya_ ,” Soonyoung’s voice comes through the speakers.

“ _Hi Wonwoo_ ,” he now hears Seungcheol’s voice as well.

“ _How’s Okinawa?_ ” Soonyoung asks this time. “ _Have you met with Mr. Park yet? What’s the schedule like for tomorrow?_ ”

“Hey you two,” Wonwoo replies, voice as steady and as casual as possible even though he has his dick buried in deep inside of Junhui’s ass and Junhui is muffling his moans into the palm of his hands as Wonwoo decides to thrust up into the tight heat enveloping his cock. “Yeah, I met with Mr. Park,” he adds. “What time are you flying in tomorrow?”

Junhui bites back a whine when Wonwoo’s other hand squeezes his erection tightly, his own hips trying to fuck back onto the older.

“ _Around 9 AM_ ,” answers Soonyoung.

“ _Is the contract all cleared?_ ” Seungcheol asks. “ _Jeonghan stormed into my office saying that he’s at wit's end trying to compromise with you._ ”

“The contract is all cleared for tomorrow,” he replies, a little breathy. He squeezes his eyes shut momentarily when he feels Junhui clench around him, the younger clearly trying to outsmart Wonwoo at his own game and has resorted to grinding on his lap as a means to also get himself off. He gives Junhui’s ass a slap as a warning. “Tell Jeonghan-hyung I’m sorry that I harassed his team, I know they’re swamped as well.”

“ _He’s just being dramatic_ ,” Seungcheol laughs. “ _But he does expect a souvenir—ow! That’s what you said!_ ”

He guesses that Soonyoung and Seungcheol were still at the office judging by the usual sound of rustling as well as Jeonghan’s angry mumbling that comes from the end of Seungcheol’s line. He feels mildly unprofessional being overseas in a fancy five-star resort with Junhui currently naked on his lap trying his best not to let a whimper slip out of his kiss swollen mouth, but fuck if the thrill of Soonyoung and Seungcheol having zero idea on what’s going on between him and Junhui wasn’t so deviously hot.

Soonyoung laughs hearing his two seniors bicker “ _Seriously, wish you were at the office today cause Seungcheol-hyung treated us all barbecue for lunch. Junhui would’ve had a blast._ ”

“He did, did he?” he says. “Junhui would’ve loved that, especially if Seungcheol-hyung was treating him,” he adds with a smirk. 

At the mention of his name, Junhui freezes still. Wonwoo notes his secretary’s sudden stop in movement and decides to place the phone onto the table and turns on the speaker so Junhui could also hear.

“ _You’re just saying things now, Wonwoo-ya,_ ” he could tell Seungcheol was blushing about being teased about Junhui.

“ _He was so disappointed when he found out you dragged Junnie along with you to Okinawa,_ ” Soonyoung snickers which earnt him a scolding from Seungcheol but Jeonghan in the background had agreed with Soonyoung’s sentiment. “ _The one time he made up his mind to invite Junnie out to eat, Junnie isn’t there._ ”

“ _You’re getting brave aren’t you Kwon Soonyoung?_ ” Seungcheol says in his menacing tone that Soonyoung only laughs. Wonwoo would’ve been terrified if that tone of voice was ever directed his way.

“ _Let’s call Junnie! I’m going to add him into the group call!_ ” Soonyoung announces and that’s when Junhui’s panic really sits in, about to hop off of Wonwoo’s lap to rush over to his phone but Wonwoo had gripped Junhui’s hips and kept him still.

“Let them call you baby,” Wonwoo whispers into Junhui’s ears, tension visible all over his face and body as they both hear Junhui’s phone vibrate on the nightstand. “I’m going to tell them that you’re probably asleep when really, you’re sitting prettily on my cock like this.”

“Wonwoo,” Junhui whines back. “Please, I can’t hold on anymore.”

“Just a little longer,” he kisses Junhui on his temple reassuringly, cooing at the way Junhui is now fully leaning all of his body weight against him, so out of it with his hips circling Wonwoo’s cock desperately and his own leaking against his stomach. He loved seeing Junhui like this the most.

“ _Huh_ ,” Soonyoung says as the call indicates that Junhui did not pick up his phone. “ _Are you and Junhui not rooming together?_ ”

“He’s probably asleep or in the bathroom or something,” he answers. “And no, I doubt he’d want to room with his boss.”

“ _Awh, but I’d room with Channie,_ ” Soonyoung replies. “ _You and Junhui need to bond more, seriously. You’re always so weirdly shy around each other like two cats._ ”

“ _Don’t force them like that, Soonyoung-ah_ ,” Seungcheol thankfully comes to Wonwoo’s defense even though he laughs in his head when Soonyoung mentioned that he and Junhui needed to ‘bond’ more.

“ _Seriously hyung, you should come with us to Okinawa,_ ” Soonyoung whines. “ _It’ll be so fun plus, Junhui is gonna be here too_.”

“ _I would love to but I already have plans for Christmas day with my family_ ,” replies Seungcheol. “ _I guess I’ll see you both after the New Year’s then?_ ”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo says this time, feeling himself getting harder and harder trying to maintain normalcy in his way of speaking. “I’ll have Junhui email you the itinerary, Soonyoung-ah.”

“ _Okay, see you tomorrow then,_ ” Soonyoung says before hanging up. Seungcheol follows suit while wishing the both of them good luck for their signing.

After making completely sure that Wonwoo’s phone call had indeed ended, he had been caught off guard at Junhui who suddenly turns around and wraps his arms around his shoulders and clings onto Wonwoo. His face is tinged with a hint of pink and his body has a thin sheen of sweat as he continues to rock back against Wonwoo.

“Please,” Junhui’s voice cracks a desperate whine, blunt fingernails digging onto the planes of Wonwoo’s back. “Please fuck me, I’m going to cry if you don’t fuck me right now, director.”

Wonwoo chuckles when he registers the desperate pleas that leave the younger’s mouth. “Since you’ve been so good,” he hums while wrapping Junhui’s legs around his waist so that he could carry the younger man up. “I’ll give you what you want.”

He doesn’t miss the borderline pornographic moan that Junhui lets out when Wonwoo carries him over onto the bed, grabby hands immediately going to rip his shirt off of his torso and onto the floor—making him harder than he already is at how keen the younger is on getting Wonwoo naked as well.

“Don’t hold back, oh _fuck_ ,” Junhui curses when Wonwoo pulls out and slams back into him, a deep, hard thrust that makes him mewl off the top of his lungs.

Wonwoo goes at a relentless pace, letting go of every last bit of self-restraint he has in him, and just fucks into Junhui’s tight heat as hard and as fast as he can go. Every punched out moan and cry for his name only egging him on as he throws Junhui’s legs over his shoulders and practically bends the younger in half. Fuck Junhui and how flexible he is, a fact that has not left his mind ever since he first started sleeping with the younger.

It’s Junhui who comes all over himself first, splattering ropes of white all over his stomach and chest—some even getting onto his chin that he wipes away with his finger and proceeds to suckle onto the digit clean for Wonwoo to see.

“You can use me,” Junhui says weakly, oversensitive after his own orgasm as Wonwoo still fucks into him to chase his own that was slowly building.

“Junhui,” he rasps, intertwining their fingers together and drives into him harder, their breaths panting and mingling in between sloppy kisses.

“Come for me, Wonwoo,” the younger whispers, clenching around him. Wonwoo lets himself come undone with one last thrust, spilling deep inside the younger as their foreheads press against one another. They’re breathless, sweaty, and terribly reeking of sex, but Junhui sighs contently as he feels himself being filled up to the brim and the one last kiss he presses against the older’s lips.

Wonwoo is content as well, so blissful from his own orgasm that he forgoes every single principle that he had once held strongly against the younger. “I love you, Junhui.”

Wonwoo felt reckless. And it was a chance that he was willing to take.

Junhui doesn’t say anything back, only rolling onto his side when Wonwoo is finally soft enough to pull out of him before clambering off into the bathroom. This time, he couldn’t guess Junhui’s reaction when he let those words slip out of him. Maybe Junhui will think that they’re moving on too fast again. Maybe Junhui will also think that Wonwoo had only said in the heat of the moment He doesn’t know and the more he lets his rational mind come back to him as he comes down from his high, he’s not sure whether he wants to know Junhui’s response too. 

\--

He’s worried, pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom where Junhui had locked himself inside for a better hour. Junhui _definitely_ heard him if this was any indication to his initial worry. He has half a mind to knock on the door to make sure Junhui hadn’t drowned in the shower or something but he also wants to leave the younger alone and give him some space especially after what he had said.

“J-Junhui,” he manages to squeak out but not knocking the door either. “I’m about to order us dinner, would you like anything?”

No response. What’s even more mortifying is that there wasn’t even a sound of running water coming from the inside.

He’s spent the majority of his life always avoiding confrontation when absolutely not needed. Especially emotional confrontations like this where as the older one between the two, he should be the one to take initiative. He wanted to blame himself, he _should_ blame himself too—for pulling Junhui along into this uncertain relationship where he didn’t know what they were and what they should be.

“Jun-ah,” he says again, this time a little closer to the door and a little louder too. “Are you okay?” he gulps, feeling his chest constrict but he knows it’s better to get this all over and done with as much as he dislikes it. “I think we need to talk.”

The bathroom door unlocks and Wonwoo momentarily forgets how to breathe.

“I think we need to talk too,” comes Junhui’s voice, already wrapped in a bathrobe.

He guides Junhui back onto the bed where he sits cross-legged while Wonwoo joins him on the other side. Close enough that they were still at a comfortable distance but also far enough so that he wouldn’t invade Junhui’s space.

He takes a look at the younger who’s sat beside him. He always hated whenever Junhui had a sullen look on his face, even from before they were tied in this affair. Junhui always smiled even on the worst days and he knew that if the younger was visibly upset it would have had to have been _something_. The fact that this ‘something’ was him made him wince the longer they stay in silence with the pressure of the million things that need to be spoken between them. 

So he starts, even when he himself didn’t have his words all sorted out. He needs to try, at least.

“I meant what I said,” had been the only thing he managed to say before looking away from Junhui. He hadn’t even had the bravery to look Junhui in the eye, only down at his fingers that toy with the hem of his shirt. “That I love you.”

“Wonwoo—”

“I love you, Wen Junhui.”

It’s silent between them. And it was uncomfortable that it wanted to make Wonwoo dig a hole into the ground and bury himself in it. It wasn’t like their usual silence where they laid next to each other in Wonwoo’s bed after coming back from work together, Wonwoo on his laptop as he tries to skim over his next set of work for the following day while Junhui falls asleep in the middle of watching his drama. It wasn’t like their usual silence where they were too engrossed in their meals and he leans over to wipe away a smidge of sauce that had gotten on Junhui’s cheek with his thumb. It wasn’t like their usual silence, the one that Wonwoo knew too well, like when he was swamped at work and Junhui will silently come in with a cup of coffee for him and a reminder for him to take a break.

 _Let’s take things one step at a time_ , he still remembers Junhui’s words a few weeks ago. But everything since then hadn’t felt like they were taking things one step at a time—all going by too hard and too fast that Wonwoo realizes it could crash and burn at any given moment. He realizes that this is the exact moment that he had placed in the back of his mind, in hopes that it would never come to life.

Junhui still doesn’t say anything even after it hits Wonwoo just now that he’s said ‘I love you’ to the younger twice. But he does, if it’s anything certain from him, it would be that he loves Junhui—every little thing, every little moment—he’s loved Junhui from the beginning and he’s the first to fall in love as well.

He flinches when he hears Junhui shuffle, the mattress creaking from the movement. He finally braves himself to look at him and is surprised to see that Junhui had a tear that threatened to well and run down his face.

“Do you really love me?” Junhui asks, his voice breaking apart.

Wonwoo doesn’t know what to say aside from “I do."

“If you loved me then why did you want me to be with Director Choi?”

“Junhui,” he says back, all the while feeling his stomach drop. “That’s not—I can explain.”

He knew from the beginning that Soonyoung’s stupid plan would bite him in the ass some way or another, even though the scenario that he had hoped would be the likeliest to occur would be Seungcheol and Junhui ending up dating and Wonwoo would wallow in self-pity whenever the older man would come by Junhui’s desk to so that they could go home together. No, this is completely unprecedented and he never should’ve let Soonyoung run along with this plan when he himself holds feelings for Junhui.

“You tell me you love me,” Junhui says again. “But then Director Kwon goes and says that you also want Director Choi to be with me.”

“Junhui, just listen to me first—”

“Don’t you know how confusing it is?” the tear that had threatened to run down Junhui’s cheek, finally does. “You tell me you want me but you’re okay with setting me up with another man.”

He hates this, he really does.

“Junhui, I don’t want you to be with—”

“I’ve been trying to not get my hopes up,” Junhui adds. “Cause I wanted to say it back too.”

“Then say it,” Wonwoo holds onto Junhui’s wrist tightly and looks into the younger’s tearful eyes. “Tell me that you love me too.”

“I don’t think I can,” the younger replies, his voice shaky as he takes a deep breath in. “I shouldn’t too. Isn’t that what you’ve been saying since the beginning? That we shouldn’t.”

 _Fuck_ , Wonwoo thinks to himself. He knew Junhui would never be stupid enough to forget those words of his. He knew as well that Junhui would never be stupid enough to follow Wonwoo recklessly into this uncertain relationship only to have Wonwoo blow it up in both of their faces.

For a while, he had wanted certainty between them. He wanted to establish boundaries, the do’s and don’ts’s, he wanted to establish _them_ as something more than just two people who sleep together and have shared their life like lovers would. This is his fault and he needs to make things clear right now.

But right now, for Wonwoo, had been too late. As he realizes that in his moment of deliberation, Junhui had stood up and left.

He buries his face into the palm of his hands and wishes that he had made things right between them since the beginning.

\--

“ _Hello?_ ” comes Soonyoung’s groggy voice from the end of the line. From the background, he can hear soft snores and bedsheets rustling and a small whine which Soonyoung quickly assures his sleeping husband behind him that everything is okay. “ _Wonwoo? Is everything alright?_ ”

“I fucked up.”

“ _Um, what—no Jihoonie, it’s fine, it’s just Wonwoo, I’ll go to the living room—hold on_ ,” Soonyoung excuses himself followed by footsteps, door opening and closing, and some more footsteps. “ _Okay, I’m in the living room now. What do you mean you fucked up? I thought you said the contract was all settled?_ ”

Wonwoo takes a deep sigh and presses his phone closer against his ear. His heart is still racing at the thought of finally admitting it out loud. Even worse, he’s about to admit it out loud to Soonyoung, of all people, someone who had instigated the whole “set up Junhui with Seungcheol” plan which is the very reason why Junhui had cried and stormed out of their suite.

“ _Wonwoo?_ ” Soonyoung calls his name out again after he falls silent for a while. “ _Is this about the project? Cause you can just tell me about it tomorrow and we can work on it together._ ”

He shakes his head even though Soonyoung couldn’t see him.

“I’m in love with Junhui.”

Even though he had hated the idea, he couldn’t help but feel like a weight had been lifted off of him when he finally manages to say the words out loud. “Soonyoung, I’m in love with Junhui.”

He hears Soonyoung groan from the other end of the line which makes him furrow his brows, perplexed at the older’s reaction. “ _I knew it,_ ” Soonyoung says. “ _Took you long enough to realize that. And you say you’re smart_.”

It’s Wonwoo who’s truly taken aback. What does Soonyoung mean that he knew? And to what extent did he know? Does he know that Wonwoo liked Junhui or does he know that Wonwoo and Junhui have been secretly fucking for weeks? He feels himself panicking slightly at all of the speculations brewing in his head. “I’m sorry—you knew?”

Soonyoung chuckles. “ _Anyone could tell that you and Junhui like each other_ ,” he says. “ _But I knew you’d be too prudish to actually act up on it_.”

He’s ticked off somehow at Soonyoung’s remark, which in a sense wasn’t entirely untrue. He had to prioritize the security of his and Junhui’s professions first before he could ever make a move—even going as far as reading the company handbook three times to make sure. And even when he did, he had worried over his initial guilt of even making a move on someone who worked directly under him.

But somehow his mouth blurts out otherwise, wanting to prove Soonyoung wrong or something at least. “I’ve been sleeping with him for the past month.”

This time, Soonyoung wolf-whistles. “ _So you’re calling me at 1 AM to tell me that you love your secretary who you’ve been banging for the past month? Jeon Wonwoo, you sly man_.”

He clicks his tongue, now seething with anger. “No!” he almost yells into the phone which had stunned Soonyoung silent. “I’m calling you cause your stupid plan backfired on me and Junhui now thinks I’m insincere with my feelings for him and he ran out of our hotel room while crying, okay!”

There’s a silence between them as Wonwoo tries to collect his breathing and thoughts again after his outburst. He’s just worried about a lot of things and Junhui is one of them, noting that the younger man had left their room for a good three hours now and he hadn’t taken his phone or key card along with him too so Wonwoo couldn’t contact him to make sure that he’s fine.

“Listen,” he starts again. “I’m sorry for yelling I’m just, worried about him. I love him Soonyoung, I really do.”

“ _So you told him you loved him?_ ” Soonyoung asks. Wonwoo nods, even though they were on the phone.

“I did.”

“ _And what did he say? After you told him that you loved him._ ”

He swallows, feeling his chest tighten as he remembers Junhui’s words, what Junhui had wanted to say to him as well. “That he wanted to tell me that he loves me too.”

Without him realizing it, a tear fell down the side of his cheek and onto the palm of his hand. He loves Junhui and Junhui loves him back too and that was as much certainty between them that Wonwoo could have ever wanted; the fact that the man who he has loved for years had also loved him back.

“ _Oh Wonwoo_ ,” Soonyoung sighs from the other end of the line.

“I’m going to go find him,” he announces, getting up from where he’s sat on the bed. “Sorry for calling you this late, I know you have a flight to catch to in the morning.”

“ _It’s fine_ ,” Soonyoung yawns and groans as he stretches his body. “ _I can sleep on the plane anyway._ ”

“Thanks,” he says one last time. “Thanks for listening to me even though you technically kind of caused this.”

“ _No problem,_ ” replies Soonyoung cheekily. “ _And no, this is your own fault honey for not being honest with Junhui. Now go and find him._ ”

“Good night,” he says and hangs up his call with Soonyoung, feeling somehow a little more relieved as he wipes away his tear with the back of his hand.

He gathers his phone, wallet, and room key card into his pocket and puts on his shoes. He needs to find Junhui and sort everything out, he’s determined, even though he has no idea where the younger is—he’ll have to ask reception whether they’ve seen Junhui. He hoped that Junhui wouldn’t have left the resort’s premises, he prays to an unnamed God out there that Junhui is at the business center or at one of the 24-hour cafes.

He’s ready to set out of their suite and open the door when he’s stopped by a figure, Junhui, to be exact, already standing outside of their room.

“Junhui,” Wonwoo calls for the younger man who’s standing in front of the doorway, his hand clutching onto the front of his bathrobe to keep himself warm and Wonwoo wanted to pull the younger back inside, back into the warmth at least so that he’s no longer shivering.

“Wonwoo,” the youngers says, his voice quiet. “I’m—I don’t know where to go.”

“Then come here,” he says. “Come here and stay with me, Junhui.”

“But, earlier—”

Wonwoo shakes his head. “Let’s not talk about it tonight, okay?” he says while gently reaching out for Junhui’s wrist and ushers him back inside the room. “Let’s get some rest and we’ll talk properly tomorrow. After the signing. I promise.”

Junhui nods and follows Wonwoo back inside the room. He closes the door behind them and toes his shoes back off.

“Can I go and shower first?” Junhui asks him hesitantly. “I still haven’t showered after you know, that.”

“Oh, of course,” Wonwoo replies. “Jun-ah, you don’t need to ask for my permission for anything. Unless it’s about work,” he jokes, trying to lighten the mood which well, does make Junhui let out a small smile before disappearing into the bathroom.

This time, Wonwoo does hear the shower turn on and the water running unlike before and it gives him a little reassurance as he flops back onto the bed and finally lets out a breath of relief and grabs the pillows and extra blanket to move to the couch. He figures it’d be best to give Junhui a little space and he really needed to sleep too if he wants his brain to function in his meeting with Mr. Park and the landowners.

Junhui emerges out of the bathroom thirty minutes later and raises a brow when he spots Wonwoo making himself comfortable on the couch in the lounge area of their suite. “You’re not going to sleep on the bed with me?”

Wonwoo looks at the younger confusedly and tries to explain himself. “Um, I was thinking of giving you some space—if that’s what you want.”

“But, you’re not going to get a good night’s sleep on that couch,” Junhui mumbles. “Let me take the couch instead and you sleep on the bed. Please.”

He shakes his head stubbornly. “No, Junhui, you sleep on the bed and I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Junhui pouts at him, seemingly displeased at Wonwoo’s remark. “Then how about you sleep with me on the bed then.”

This comes to even more of a surprise to Wonwoo. “Are you sure? Junhui, I can sleep on the couch I don’t really mind, I’ve slept in worse places than on the couch before—”

“Yes,” Junhui says with a defeated laugh, interrupting his rambling. “Yes, I’m sure. It’d be weird not to sleep next to you anyway after a month of sleeping next to each other.”

Wonwoo chuckles and gathers the pillow and blanket. “Okay fine, I’ll sleep with you on the bed,” he says to the younger who walks ahead of him and tucks himself under the covers almost immediately, curling up cutely like a cat that Wonwoo can’t help but coo at. “No funny business okay? Straight to sleep cause we have a big day tomorrow.”

“Yes yes,” Junhui says again, reaching over to flick the switch to turn off the bedside lamp. “Good night, Wonwoo.”

“Good night, Junhui,” he says back to the younger as he tucks himself under the blankets too and switches off the lights on his side of the bed. Junhui had drifted off to sleep almost immediately and Wonwoo follows after not long after that, lulled to sleep by the sound of the waves outside and the heat of Junhui’s body that ends up curling against him.

\--

Soonyoung is far too boisterous in Wonwoo’s opinion for someone who just got off a two-hour flight in the dead of the morning, especially since he recalls waking the guy up at 1 AM while he had been in the middle of his Junhui-related crisis.

“Ah, there you are,” Soonyoung greets him, pulling Wonwoo into a loose hug as they meet in the hotel lobby, Jihoon and their daughter tailing behind him.

“Nice to see you again, Jihoon-ssi, and is this her?” Wonwoo smiles, bending down a little to wave to the little girl nestled in Jihoon’s arms. “Hello Hwayoungie,” he coos, gently reaching out his finger for Soonyoung’s daughter to hold onto as he mimics a handshake.

“Hwayoungie, say hello to Uncle Wonwoo,” Jihoon says while bouncing his daughter up and down in his arms. Hwayoung surprisingly lets out a small laugh but had surprised them all when her hand let go of Wonwoo’s finger and reached for his glasses instead. “Oh my god, Wonwoo, I’m sorry,” Jihoon immediately apologizes and snatches the glasses quickly out of his daughter’s hands and hands it over back to Wonwoo.

“It’s alright,” he chuckles while putting his glasses back on. “She’s adorable, Jihoon-ssi.”

“Thank you,” Jihoon replies to him with a smile. “Would you like to hold her for a bit?”

“Oh sure,” he agrees. Even though Jihoon doesn’t outwardly say it, he could tell that he was relieved to not carry his daughter by the way he immediately stretches out his arms and back. “I’ll hold onto her while you two go and get checked in.”

“Thanks,” Jihoon says again, walking off to the reception desk while Soonyoung stays back with their luggage.

Wonwoo notices Soonyoung’s smirk from the corner of his eye. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Soonyoung’s smirk only grows even more devious. “You look good carrying a child. I think you and Junhui should hurry up and become parents too so Hwayoungie can have a playdate.”

Wonwoo doesn’t hold back the punch that he lands on Soonyoung’s arm after hearing his crude remark, the older only laughing and letting out a playful ‘ow’ after being hit.

“Relax will you,” Soonyoung teases while rubbing his arm. “Hwayoungie, papa just got hit by Uncle Wonwoo,” he pouts at his daughter who seemed more interested in grabbing Wonwoo’s hair and shoving it in her mouth, ignoring the sulks from her father completely. “Mean kid.”

“I hope your child doesn’t grow up to be like you,” he sighs, securing Hwayoung in his arms even tighter which makes her wrap her arms now around Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“So where’s Junhui? Did you find him last night?” Soonyoung finally asks a proper question, crossing his arms over his chest and cocks a hip out. “Did you two make up yet?”

“He’s in our room,” replies Wonwoo. “He actually came back on his own just as I was about to go look for him. But we haven’t talked about it yet… I promised him we would talk after the lease signing."

Soonyoung hums. “Then I hope things go well,” he says. “It’s Junhui, I doubt he’d ever let personal problems override his professionalism.”

“That’s true,” he agrees. Junhui rarely ever lets his personal feelings interfere with his work. Even before all of this had happened, he had never once seen Junhui’s work performance affected even when he had excused himself to Wonwoo to take care of family emergencies. He trusts that until they finally talk, he and Junhui’s teamwork will remain as in sync as ever. He _needs_ it to be. For the sake of his project or else he really will be fed an earful by the CEO when he returns back to Seoul.

Jihoon calls for Soonyoung which interrupts their conversation while the older jogs over to his husband and Wonwoo is left alone with Hwayoung in his arms who’s slowly falling asleep with her cheek squished against his shoulder. He thinks about how cute Hwayoung is as he holds her, swaying side by side so the young girl could fall asleep quicker.

He accompanies Soonyoung and Jihoon to their suite, still carrying their daughter in his arms. He watches from behind as Soonyoung clings onto Jihoon’s arm and doesn’t let go until they’ve arrived at their room—thinking how nice it must be, he wishes he and Junhui could freely hold onto each other like that in public. _After the meeting, should everything go right_ , he reminds himself of what’s at stake this afternoon. He lays Hwayoung who is already fast asleep onto the bed and excuses himself. He needs to get ready for the meeting and let Soonyoung prepare as well.

He also needs to get ready for whatever he needs to say to Junhui, even when the younger smiles at him from where he’s sat on the bed watching the morning news as he enters their suite, Wonwoo not understanding a single bit since it was news on a Chinese channel. But this, with Junhui, he wants to keep it for as long as he can and no matter what it takes.

\--

Much to Wonwoo’s original dismay, the meeting with Mr. Park and the landowners had gone smoothly and everything that needed to be signed was signed and properly executed and Wonwoo can finally give Jeonghan and the legal team his thanks and apologies when he gets back after New Years for harassing them for the past few days in order to finalize this transaction.

Even though Junhui had sat there silently beside him throughout the entire meeting, the younger had reached his hand under the table and gave Wonwoo’s own hand a gentle squeeze, telling him with the smile on his face that Wonwoo had done a good job and had nothing to worry about.

After Soonyoung had laid out the marketing proposal for Mr. Park’s project, they had wrapped their meeting and Mr. Park congratulated both Soonyoung and Wonwoo for a job well done and hinted that their next meeting with the developers will be once they’ve all returned to Seoul.

“Jihoon and I are going to Churaumi Aquarium with Hwayoung and then we’re probably going to find something to eat in Naha, do you want to join us?” Soonyoung asks him when they’ve both exited the meeting venue. “I heard the seafood is great.”

Wonwoo grimaces. “Pass,” he replies. “I don’t eat seafood.”

“Right, I forgot about your distaste for seafood,” the older groans, reaching for his phone in his pocket. “Ah, I have to tell Channie the meeting results. Can you tell Junhui to type up the minutes and send it to me too?”

“Sure,” says Wonwoo, eyeing at Junhui who’s still making small talk with Mr. Park and the landowners. Junhui had always been so polite whenever they finished a meeting, making sure that Wonwoo’s clients head out first and that he was the last one out so he could tidy up the place. It’s no wonder Junhui is so well-liked in the company—the thought of losing Junhui professionally and personally is both terrifying to him. “After I talk with Junhui.”

“Ah right, your talk,” Soonyoung says. “Good luck, okay? If everything goes well, let’s have a double dinner date tonight. My treat.”

Wonwoo laughs. “Thanks, I’ll let you know.”

\--

Wonwoo’s nervous. And even worse, he couldn’t tell whether Junhui is also nervous or not since the younger had only been admiring the scenery throughout the entire drive back to the resort while Wonwoo has drafted about three paragraphs of speeches in his head. He tries to mask away his nervousness by fidgeting with his fingers inside his pocket. He wants to talk _now_ and not wait any longer.

“Let’s go down to the private beach,” he suggests, turning to the younger behind him who only lifts a brow, surprised.

“Um, now? But we’re still in our suits and dress shoes,” replies Junhui. “And it’s cold, I don’t want you to start shivering.”

Wonwoo in all honesty doesn’t care. He doesn’t care if he’s in a suit or if he’s in pajamas or if he’s freezing cold or overheating, as long as he’s with Junhui, he doesn’t care about any of those things—hastily grabbing for Junhui’s wrist and tugs the younger along towards the direction of the resort’s private beach before he could mutter a single word of complaint.

Even though Junhui had been right and it was devastatingly freezing, Wonwoo had to keep his moral high ground and pretend like he’s enjoying the view of the beautiful sea before him—even when Junhui is giggling behind him the more he realizes that Wonwoo’s hand has started to tremble from the cold.

“Director,” Junhui calls for him, wheezing just a little. “You can stop with the act now, I know you’re freezing cold.”

Wonwoo ignores him and continues to tug Junhui along. Somewhere along their walk, Wonwoo doesn’t think of a place to stop and actually sit down and talk. He also realizes that his dress shoes are slowly being filled with sand but fuck it, he’s determined to complete his resolve.

“We need to talk, Junhui,” he finally comes to a still and turns around to face Junhui fully. He notices that Junhui’s cheeks have started to turn pink from the cold. “I need you to know that my feelings for you are completely genuine and that it was wrong of me to agree with Soonyoung’s stupid plan to begin with when all I wanted was just to see you happy and I was unsure if I could ever make you happy that’s why I thought maybe it’s better if you were with Seungcheol and I should just bury my feelings and— _ah_!”

Junhui interrupts Wonwoo’s rambling by cupping the older man’s cheeks with his hands, surprising him with how cold they were.

“Jun-ah! I was in the middle of talking!” he complains but Junhui only laughs, letting go of Wonwoo’s cheeks and now holding onto his hands. “Jeez and you say my hands are freezing cold.”

“I know you were genuine,” Junhui says, a gentle smile blooming on his face as he looks at Wonwoo in the eye.

“Junhui,” he whispers, feeling his heart ache. He lets go of Junhui’s hands and pulls the younger into a hug and continues to mutter. “I’m really sorry. I’m really _really_ sorry, Junhui. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Junhui giggles into the fabric of Wonwoo’s coat. “I love you so much, Director Jeon.”

“I want to be with you,” he sighs. “I hated saying yes to Soonyoung’s plan. I hated the idea of you with Seungcheol-hyung even though I know he’s such a great guy. I hated that I made you cry because of it too.” 

“So does this mean I’m your boyfriend now, Director Jeon?” Junhui teases. “Since you want to be with me and I want to be with you too.”

“I’m way too old to be referred to as a boyfriend though,” Wonwoo also jokes in return.

“Okay, then I’ll start calling you my manfriend then since you don’t want to be called my boyfriend,” the younger laughs but it earns him a tight squeeze by Wonwoo that makes him squeal.

“Don’t get cheeky on me now,” he says, pulling away from Junhui to take a look at the younger’s face and into each other’s eyes.

Wonwoo leans forward, just like he did a month ago in the car after dinner in front of Junhui’s apartment building—the kiss that led them to the start of their relationship—and right now too, on this beach in the middle of winter in Okinawa, Japan, he kisses Junhui again as a mark of their renewed relationship as _them_. He felt cheesy and somewhat lame, and somewhat cold too as the bone-chilling wind surrounds them but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care as long as he’s with Junhui.

They part with a soft sigh as they look into each other’s eyes again, his fingers moving to caress the hair out of Junhui’s face. Junhui, though, in return, bursts out into laughter.

“I’m sorry to break this but I’m really freezing cold,” he giggles and shivers at the same time too. “Can we go back inside? And maybe cuddle underneath the blankets?”

Wonwoo also laughs and now takes Junhui’s hand in his. “Okay let’s go back. I really thought this was going to be romantic.”

\--

Junhui has his head on his chest as he plays with the brown strands of Junhui’s hair—movie playing in front of them on the TV but he doesn’t have any interest in watching it, attention focusing solely on Junhui who’s curled up beside him and nuzzling into his warmth.

“Hey,” Junhui calls for him. “Now that we’re dating, should we tell HR? Or wait ‘til we get caught with our pants off in your office?”

He laughs again, giving Junhui’s cheek a playful pinch that the younger swats away with his hand. “Do you really want to be caught with your pants off by HR? She’ll kill us both on the spot.”

“That’s true,” the younger mumbles. “Then should we come clean to her?”

“Sure,” he replies, pressing a kiss to Junhui’s temple. “Or we could tell Soonyoung that we’re dating tonight at dinner and have him spread the news for us since gossiping with Jeonghan-hyung is what he does best.”

The younger laughs and gives Wonwoo’s chest a playful smack. “Don’t be mean to Director Kwon,” Junhui pouts. “He’ll be happy for us.”

“I know he is,” he hums. “Guess I’ll let him know that we’re on for dinner then? You need to meet Hwayoung too, she’s the cutest.”

“Okay then go and give him a call then,” Junhui replies. Wonwoo does, reaching over onto the bedside table to grab his phone and unlocks it to call Soonyoung.

He’s pressing his phone against his ear and starts to hear the dial tone connecting his call to the older man when he feels a hand on his thigh, making its way over his boxer shorts and suddenly squeezes his dick which makes him almost drop his phone.

“Junhui, what the hell are you doing?” he hisses, glaring at the younger beside him who only gives him a cheeky grin.

“Payback,” Junhui replies with a smirk on his face. “For last night.”

Wonwoo was about to protest when Junhui pulls his boxers down to let his cock spring free but Soonyoung had picked up the call and all the protests that he was about to throw Junhui’s way dies on his lips, exchanged with a breathy groan before he goes on and greets Soonyoung.

“ _Hey, what’s up? Why do you sound like you’re out of breath?_ ”

“Nothing,” replies Wonwoo, glaring at Junhui who’s hand is working up and down his length. He tries to focus on what to say next but Junhui had completely destroyed him of all of his concentration when he ducks underneath the blanket and takes his cock completely into his mouth. Wonwoo wants to cry. “I’ll call you back. Something just came up.”

He tosses his phone back onto the bedside table and throws the blanket completely off of him and Junhui, the younger squealing and laughing when Wonwoo grabs a hold of his wrist and flips him onto his back.

**epilogue  
** two months later

He’s swamped with work again like any other day—his head feeling like it’s going to explode if he receives another phone call asking him about the same inane question that he’s gone over twenty times. The only thing that’s keeping him sane is the fact that it’s nearing his and Junhui’s first Valentine’s Day together as a couple and that he had a perfect, romantic dinner all prepared after this hellish workday.

Junhui as usual only smiles at him from his desk as Wonwoo slumps against his seat, giving the younger a worn-out smile in return and a weak wave. _Three more hours_ , he thinks to himself, _three more hours, and he and Junhui can go home and have a wonderful dinner together_. Plus, Junhui had also told him that there was something that he needed to tell Wonwoo. The younger had assured that it wasn’t anything bad and therefore Wonwoo shouldn’t need to worry at all.

He only prays that three hours go by in a flash but judging by the two people who had just entered his office, it doesn’t seem like even the 20 minutes will go by without him wanting to bash his head against a wall. _The legal team_ , he curses in his head. He can do this. He takes a deep breath in and takes one last glance at Junhui’s cat drawing of the day for him for strength and greets the two people now standing in front of his desk. “Director Yoon,” he smiles. “How may I help you?”

\--

“I think you should go easy on the wine there,” Junhui laughs from across the table. He looks beautiful highlighted by the candlelight and Wonwoo wants nothing more than just to lean over and kiss the younger on the lips. “You’re driving me back tonight and I’d like to meet Xue while I’m still alive.”

Wonwoo pouts. “I don’t see why you won’t just accept my offer on moving in with me. We’re dating and we go to work together too. You’d be saving a ton of money, Jun-ah. Come on.”

“I know,” Junhui replies, placing his cutlery down. “I know I rejected it at first but I guess lately I’ve been thinking about it.”

“See,” Wonwoo adds. “Waking up next to each other, coming home together, Xue likes me better than she likes you too.

Junhui laughs. “Excuse me? Since when does _my_ cat like you better than she likes me?”

“Since I started buying her all those treats,” he grins, taking a bite of the chunk of the beef medallion on his fork. “First I win you over and now I win your cat over too.”

“Childish,” replies Junhui, shaking his head and goes to take a sip of his glass of wine. “Guess I won’t tell you my big news then since my cat likes you better than she likes me.”

“Hey now,” Wonwoo protests, putting his own cutlery down and pouts. “I was just joking you know. Tell me, please. I’ve been waiting for this news of yours all day.”

Junhui grins while reaching for his phone in his pocket. Wonwoo tilts his head in confusion as he waits for Junhui to open up his phone and starts scrolling before coming to a stop and showing the screen to him.

“I got accepted in Korea National for my master’s degree,” the younger smiles, sounding a little shy as he shows off the acceptance email to Wonwoo. “Full scholarship too.”

Wonwoo wants to jump out of his seat and scream but he doesn’t and holds himself back. He almost does though when he accidentally lets out an inhumane squeak that catches the attention of one of the patrons that were passing by their table.

“Junhui, oh my God,” he says. “See what I told you! I knew you’d get in.”

“You’re flattering me too much,” replies Junhui, retracting his arm and locking his phone, and places it down onto the table. “I’m going to accept the offer and hand in my resignation letter soon, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Mind?” Wonwoo asks back. He leans forward and reaches for Junhui’s hand and intertwines their fingers together. “Junhui, I’ll always support you in everything you want to do.”

He could tell that his words eased Junhui’s mind a little as he rubs circles onto Junhui’s hand with his thumb. He honestly doesn’t know why Junhui should even think that Wonwoo would mind if he had quit his job as Wonwoo’s secretary to continue his studies. He has something better. They’re _boyfriends_ for God’s sake.

“Jun-ah,” Wonwoo calls for him. “I’m proud of you.”

“You are?” the younger asks back. Wonwoo only nods and brings the back of Junhui’s hand and presses it against his lips.

“Then will you also support me if I said I want to move in with you? Me and Xue?” Junhui asks again. This time, Wonwoo does let out a cry as he says yes, over and over again. He cries that Junhui had to tell him to be quiet and reassure another patron that they were just fine.

“So does this mean I’m not driving you back to your place tonight?” he asks after calming himself down, wiping the tear welling his eyes with his finger.

“Well, I have to get Xue first and some of my clothes,” Junhui hums. “And then we’ll see after that.”

Wonwoo smiles the hardest and widest smile he thinks he’s ever smiled in his entire 35 years of living. He smiles so hard that he feels his cheeks starting to ache a little, even on their drive back as he holds Junhui’s hand in his and takes sneaky glances at the younger beside him, humming to the tune of the song currently playing on the radio, to a place that they will soon call theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to everyone who's followed and read this story of mine! im sorry for the super long updates in between each chapters and i would like to apologise as well for any mistakes and inconsistencies in here ;; 
> 
> a super thank you to everyone who forced me to stay motivated to write this hahah im sorry if i was super annoying too crying about this fic on the tl every day. 
> 
> i hope you could all give this story lots of love! kudos and comments are always appreciated. <3
> 
> feel free to come find me on twitter @wonhuiful for some more wonhui loving~

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @wonhuiful!


End file.
